


Collection of shorts

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Collection of, F/M, Fluff, Santinalia, Seasonal, Smut, Thanksgiving, Tumblr Posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: A complete work up of my short pieces usual under 2000 words each but they are my random musings. Some smut there will be prompts at beginning of works, some fluff and perhaps angst pieces later. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

p>Modern AU Cullen groceries shopping with Kiera Lavellan fluffy hinting at more

He chuckled as she reached for another bag of chocolates, “do you really need that much chocolate? I think you’ve got a year supply in the cart.”

Kiera frowned, “Hush, some of us are normal and enjoy the occasional snack,” she watched him snicker at her statement before pressing on, “besides my time of the month is coming up and I want to be prepared.”

Cullen rolled his eyes at her, “Kiera that’s not going to make you feel any better. Why not come to the gym with me? Exercise will help with…”

She cut him to the quick, “oh no! I’m not one of your recruits you get to bark commands at,” she puffed her chest out and put on a mock frown, “I’m your instructor drop and give me two hundred then we run six miles.”

He couldn’t help but laugh loudly at her mocking, “I would never put you through that. The recruits on the other hand,” he grinned gripping the cart handle, “that one might be a new idea.”

Kiera groaned, “I hit the gym on my terms now let me have my sweets!” She giggled as he stepped in front of the counter, eyes low and gazing onto hers.

“Then let’s check out so you have get some of your sweets,” he purred wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in tight.

“You are insatiable, you know that right?” She giggled, playfully resisting him, knowing it would only add fuel to his lit fire.

“Only for you my love,” he kissed her cheek, sliding his lips up to her ear, “only for my wife.” 

Kiera nearly melted at the statement, his hot breath on her neck, “right, home, now."


	2. Smutty Christmas

Yep **NSFW** it’s late, I want smut, I’ve had some whiskey now I feel frisky. Also MODERN AU, MY OC = you have been warned! Excuse the words, drinking and such… I write how I talk, interesting yeeesss?  


  


Kiera adjusted the bow at her breast trying very carefully not to disturb the carefully wound material. One false move and the whole thing would come undone at her feet, well before she got the effect she wanted. She walked over to the long, full body mirror and picked up her phone, “I have to speak with you, it is an emergency!” she giggled out loud as she sent it to Cullen’s phone. Tossing it back on her dresser as she began finger teasing her raven curls, getting another look over her handy work, the delicate ribbon barely covering her lady bits. She giggled, “lady bits,” as she downed another shot of whiskey to hold her courage. After all it was Christmas and although she had bought him a proper gift under the tree, she wanted something a little more spicy for this Christmas eve. She smiled as her phone rang and she didn’t answer, surely by now he’d be in a near blind panic, rushing out the office door. She filled two flutes to the brim with sparkling wine, laid out the strawberries and even second guessed the whipped topping. She had sprinkled rose petals all the way down the hall, up the stairs and straight to her. All she had to do was light the candles and with a quick flick of her wrist they were lit. Now it was a matter of waiting. She poured another shot of whiskey and knocked it back before stashing the bottle in her panty drawer. She’d never done anything like this before and it was both exciting and terrifying. She breathed in deeply, as the alcohol spread warmly through her core, fueling her desire to see this through. Then she thought quickly, “Maker, I can’t have whiskey breath!” she slipped into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, returning to the bed room just as the front door flew open, “Kiera!” his voice was panicked and tense. She bit her lip, had she gone too far? That was until she heard him gasp, and the sound of his boots and jacket hitting the floor. The sound of the latch being flicked and locked. She grinned standing boldly as she heard his feet carefully plod up the stairs. When he came around the doorway she grinned widely, “Merry Christmas,” she held out a flute for him to take, watching as his eyes grew wide and his jaw slacken, “I didn’t mean to worry you, but it is Christmas eve and you should have been home hours ago,” she smiled not moving an inch as he began peeling off his sweater and tee shirt in one sharp tug, “you’re supposed to unwrap your present dearest, not fling your clothes everywhere,” she grinned as he stalked up towards her, watching as his gaze ran the full length of her body, watching the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed hard.

“Maker’s breath, I think I can forgive you for scaring me to death,” he purred closing the distance between them rapidly.

“Here, to our first Christmas,” she grinned handing him a glass. She watched as he downed it in one take, she quickly followed suit, her senses on high alert. He took their glasses and placed them on the dresser, then she watched in sheer anticipation as he slid his hands over her thighs, up her sides to tenderly grip the bow nestled between her breasts. He paused only for a moment, seeking silent permission, before pressing forward. She nibbled her lip as she nodded, watching as he carefully pulled the bow, the ribbon pooling onto the floor at their feet. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air, he carried her to their bed. Laying her head on the mountain of pillows, “but what do I do with my gift?” he hummed, him lips ghosting over hers, the smell of the champagne bright and fruity.

“Well, it’s your gift. I would advise you enjoy it,” she purred back, leaning into him and nipping at his ear lobe, “thoroughly enjoy me,” she kissed his neck before laying a firm bite on his bare shoulder.

Cullen let out a loud moan as she sank her teeth in, his hands immediately setting to explore each curve and mound of her bare flesh. Set of bringing her to levels of ecstasy and rapture she’d never experienced before. As she moaned and mewed at his hands he pressed her further, sliding a thick digit between her slick folds. Her loud sigh urging him onward as his lips captured her perk nipple in his mouth. She dragged her nails down his back causing him to hum against her. She arched her hips against his palm, a loud whimper escaping her lips, “Cullen, more, please more,“ she writhed as he slid down her frame, kissing and nipping as he went till he found her core. Fingers and tongue setting against her burning need. She reached down and looped her fingers into this hair, giving a firm tug as she cried out, “Cullen..I.. I’m…” he sucked in the sensitive bundle of nerves as he felt her clench and drip between his fingers, slowly easing his hold, waiting to hear her words, “Cullen… please…stop..” she was panting. He let go, giving a flick of his tongue, smiling as she twitched and shuttered. He unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers to the ground. Her fingers pawing at his shoulder, “Cullen…” he knew exactly what she wanted next as he climbed the bed, seating himself between her legs as he ran his dripping cock up and down her mound, teasing her before slowly pushing himself inside. Enjoying watching her shutter and hitch until he was fully inside of her. He bent down close to her, his lips upon her neck and shoulder as he slowly began to rut against her, “my perfect Christmas gift,” he hummed his lips over her shoulder, slowly increasing his force against her, “so perfect,” he listened to her moan his name loudly, her fingers tight on his ass, urging him further as he began to pick up his pace, “what do you want?” he grinned, his favorite part. Hearing her call his name, beg him to fill her, branding herself as his and his alone.   


“Maker, please,” she panted, trying to catch her breath as her whole body hummed and sang, her head swimming in his scent as each fiber of her being was thrumming along with his heart beat, “fuck,” she bit her lip as his rhythm was becoming erratic, needy and hard, “Cullen!” she cried out as her vision clouded over and everything seemed to burst before her. She arched her back into him as she heard him curse between clenched teeth, his hot seed spilling deep inside of her causing another orgasm hard on the heels of the last one.

Cullen shuttered, sweat dripping down his back as he leaned against her, careful not to put pressure on her, he steadied himself on his elbows. Keeping tight to her, “Maker… Kiera,” he huffed trying to catch his breath as the blood began to flow back to his brain.

Kiera reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him beside her, keeping him still seated as deeply as she could within, “I love you,” she purred,laying gentle, reassured kisses over his cheeks and forehead.

“Merry Christmas,” he managed to chuckled softly against her lips, caressing them tenderly, “I love you, thank you,” he laid his forehead against hers.   


Kiera swept a few of his unkempt locks over his forehead as she felt the pull of satisfied sleep taking hold, “I hope you enjoyed the first of a few gifts,” she smiled against his forehead as he nestled into her.

“You are all I need,” he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Feeling her breath in deep as her heart beat echoed within his own. Two hearts bound together, brightly beating and ushering in the Christmas morning.   



	3. Santinalia short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dragon Age gift exchange at skyhold with Cullen and Kiera

p>A Santinalia short, set in the time between the defeat of Corypheus and Trespasser.  
Done on my phone so sorry about spelling. Enjoy!

Cullen finished wrapping the bright green ribbon around the small box on his desk. He hadn’t taken part in the festive act of gift giving in ages, not since he was a young boy with his parents in Honneleath. It brought a ting of pain and joy staring down at the small box. He couldn’t believe he managed to get away to Val Royeux without her knowing. He quickly placed the box in his clock pocket and extinguished the candles around the room. Taking in a deep breath he marched out the door across the rampart towards Solas’s rotunda. Solas had long been gone but the room had remained as if he’d never left, walls covered in elaborate paintings and a brazier of veil fire still burning brightly.

Cullen paid it little attention as he entered the main hall, the smell of mulled wine and honey glazed roast filling his nose. Kiera had asked Josephine to make it more festive in the hall and she was all too excited to do it. Fresh flowers and sprigs of greenery decorated the hall, a large tree standing tall beside the throne. He smiled remembering how Kiera had bounced around and gleefully squealed in delight at all the work Josephine had put into accommidating her. 

The hall was quiet now save for a few people around a couple tables, quietly enjoying a cup of warm mulled wine. Cullen walked towards her door taking several deep breaths to steady himself. Since Corypheus’s defeat the hall had been busier as of late and he had lost time with her that he desperately wanted to make right. 

Opening the door to her room he could hear her singing away. He remembered the old songs sung around the heath with his sisters and brother. He began to hum along as he climbed the steps as quietly as he could. When he reached the top he saw her bent over her desk working away at something, “I do hope you aren’t busy this evening, Inquisitor.”

Kiera shot up and covered the item before her, “sweet Maker! I didn’t hear you enter, no peeking!” She waves her hands out for him to turn around, “I’m almost done then I’ll be right with you,” she grinned widely as she turned back to her work.

Cullen smiled and turned his back to her, waiting patiently. It gave him the chance to go over what he wanted to say and to build up his courage once again. 

She silently finished wrapping her gift and turned walking silently over to him she rand her fingers down his back, very glad he hadn’t worn him full armor, “ok turn around,” she purred holding her gift out, “happy Santinalia ma vhenan'ara.” She waited for him to take it from her hands, her cheeks flushed a bright red, “open it!”

Cullen smiled back at her as he carefully untied the bow and lifted the lid to the small box, “oh Kiera!” he sighed pulling out a small pair of baby booties, “are you?”

Kiera nodded frantically, “yes! Please tell me you’re excited, Maker I may faint dead away if you don’t. I’ve been wanting to tell you for the last week!”

Cullen dropped to his knees, gently touching her belly, “I haven’t the words,” he choked back his emotions, his throat clenching tight.

“Did you bring something Santinalia?” Kiera’s eyes saw the bright green bow sticking out of his cloak pocket.

“Oh! Yes!” Cullen reached in and pulled it out, “open it, please,” his face was flushed pink as he held up the small box in one hand and rubbed his neck tightly with his other hand.

Kiera carefully pulled the ribbon off the box and slipped the lid back. As the lid tumbled to the floor she let out a squeak.

“Kiera Lavellan, would you do me the honor of being Mrs. Kiera Rutherford?” He reached up and held her hand tightly in his.

Kiera began to sob, tears pouring from her eyes as she crumpled into him, “Maker yes!”

Cullen couldn’t be happier and for the first time since he was a small boy he knew every Santinalia would be the best Santinalia ever.


	4. Pre Christmas snow fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au pre Christmas snow fall

Kiera stood by the large bay window of their modest home watching the large flakes falling rapidly, “we’re snowed in Cailan,” she patted the large mabari on the head, “won’t be doing anything today, I’m afraid.” She sighed loudly. It was beautiful to watch and she loved the look of snow as it brilliantly glittered in the bright lights of winter, but she loathed the cold. She could never stay warm enough.

She gripped her house coat tight and waddled into the kitchen, scanning over the calendar on the wall, “only a week till Christmas, boy,” she mused as Cailan lazily plodding behind her, stretching his massive paws forward, arching his back.

“Only three weeks till our lil one is here, ” Cullen wrapped his arms around her laying his hands carefully over her swelling tummy, “and we’re very excited to meet you.” He kissed her gently as he stroked her belly.

Kiera sighed deeply, “I suppose I should be content the shopping is done and how pretty it all looks,” she turned in his arms to lay her head on his chest, an awkward stretch with her massive baby bump, “but there feels like I’m missing something. Or maybe a gift for someone, I don’t know.”

Cullen chuckled softly as he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, “I think you’ve more than spoiled everyone. Mia called to say they got your package. I think she going to tug my ear off when we go down in the summer,” he lifted her chin up to lay a tender kiss on her lips, “you’ve done everything my darling, now’s the time to relax and enjoy.”

She smiled back up into his amber hued eyes, “Merry Christmas, Cullen.”

He grinned widely as he nestled his nose against hers, “Merry Christmas, Kiera.”

“Arf!” Cailan bounced around happily at their feet, causing both to giggle and reach a hand down to pet him, “Merry Christmas to you too, Cailan.” They both sang as the proud hound seemed to smile back at them.


	5. Grocery shop short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Cullen groceries shopping with Kiera Lavellan fluffy hinting at more

He chuckled as she reached for another bag of chocolates, “do you really need that much chocolate? I think you’ve got a year supply in the cart.”

Kiera frowned, “Hush, some of us are normal and enjoy the occasional snack,” she watched him snicker at her statement before pressing on, “besides my time of the month is coming up and I want to be prepared.”

Cullen rolled his eyes at her, “Kiera that’s not going to make you feel any better. Why not come to the gym with me? Exercise will help with…”

She cut him to the quick, “oh no! I’m not one of your recruits you get to bark commands at,” she puffed her chest out and put on a mock frown, “I’m your instructor drop and give me two hundred then we run six miles.”

He couldn’t help but laugh loudly at her mocking, “I would never put you through that. The recruits on the other hand,” he grinned gripping the cart handle, “that one might be a new idea.”

Kiera groaned, “I hit the gym on my terms now let me have my sweets!” She giggled as he stepped in front of the counter, eyes low and gazing onto hers.

“Then let’s check out so you have get some of your sweets,” he purred wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in tight.

“You are insatiable, you know that right?” She giggled, playfully resisting him, knowing it would only add fuel to his lit fire.

“Only for you my love,” he kissed her cheek, sliding his lips up to her ear, “only for my wife.” 

Kiera nearly melted at the statement, his hot breath on her neck, “right, home, now.”


	6. First Snow fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au fluff

Kiera was up again late, sitting by the glow of her computer. She was working the last touches of her written piece for the Thedas Journal of Medicine. Finally committing her research to words, when she looked up. Out the front bay window of their modest home she saw it in the pale light of the street lamp: snow. The first gentle flakes of snow, tumbling down on the grass and concrete, beginning to slowly accumulate. She heard a loud huff from underneath her.  


She reached down patting the lump under her desk, “alright Cailan, I hear you. Time to go to bed before the snow claims us too,” she smiled as the great Mabari wedged itself out from underneath her desk He yawned and stretched his massive paws out in front then leaned back, “have to go outside first do you? No playing it’s late and mommy is very tired,” she smiled as the giant green eyes looked knowingly at her.

She took him to the backyard, letting him out without his leash, “don’t make me regret this or the Commander will have you running drills for the rest of the week,” she shook her finger at him. Cailan huffed and went about doing his business. As he came back to the door he looked up at her, “yes, wipe your paws please and you’ll get your treat,” she smiled moving so he could squeeze back in, a happy shuffle of his paws on the small rug and he was sitting beside her, patiently waiting his treat.

“You spoil him you know,” Cullen surprised her coming round the corner as he bent down petting and snuggling the large dog, his house coat loosely tight about his waist.  


“He’s a good boy and he’s earned his treat, haven’t you,” she tossed him a cookie, the dog deftly catching it out of the air, happy chewing away.

“Come to bed, your papers can wait,” Cullen walked over and carefully laid his hand over her swelling tummy, “and our little one needs rest, as do you,” he carefully tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I will in a moment, come here,” she took his hand in hers and walked over to the large window, “it’s snowing, the first snow fall,” she looked down at the stump where her arm used to be, “our first quiet snow fall,” her words were soft and broken.

Cullen sighed wrapping his strong arms around her tightly, gently stroking her belly, “and the best first snow fall yet,” he gently kissed her cheek, wrapping his fingers in hers, “come, by morning it’ll be a good dusting and I don’t have to work. I’ll make your favorite, with hot chocolate and we can sit and watch movies together, alright?”

Kiera beamed at the idea, “can we watch White Christmas? It’s my favorite, even if its a bit early,” she blushed softly, he still made her stomach flutter after all this time.

“Of course, anything you like,” he carefully helped her waddle up the stairs, Cailan right behind them, “you sleep in your own bed,” he scolded the dog.

Cailan huffed and curled up on the oversized dog bed at then end of their bed, listening intently as his masters curled up in the bed, waiting for the sound of rustling blankets to calm and the sound of gentle snoring to begin.  



	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has this idea what if the inquisitor has nightmares and Cullen comforts her? So I started writing lol bare with me it’s writing in my phone and autocorrect is a menace.

She running as fast as her legs can go but some how the envy demon is right on her, it’s tangled grotesque form lunging and reaching for her. Hissing, “I will have you!”

She screams, bolting straight up in bed, sweat trickling down her back and down the sides of her face. She’s panting, frantic, she searches the room with her eyes darting here and there.

“My darling, you’re alright. You’re in our room, you had a nightmare but it’s going to be ok,” his warm calloused hand slides carefully up her bare arm as he slowly pulls her to him. He’s sitting in front of her, his bare chest catches her eye first then up to his face slowly. She needs him to be real, wants him to be real.

“Cullen…” her throat is scratchy and her voice is hoarse. Was I screaming, she questions herself as he tenderly wipes the sweat from her brow. She feels a pang of shame and embarassment as his large hands tenderly wipe away the fear still violently gripping her. 

“Hush my love, it’s alright,” each word is careful, soft and just loud enough for her to hear him. He takes his time, wiping away the tears that won’t seem to stop flowing. Wiping away the sweat from her neck and face. When he’s satisfied he bends down over the edge of the bed, picking his shirt off the floor and turns back to her, “here. Put this on. I won’t have you freezing in your wet nightgown.”

She’s vaguely aware of her own hands carefully tugging at the cloth around her ribcage until she catches the night chilled air creep across the sweat soaked fabric. She let’s out a small gasp as it touches her skin. Cullen takes it from her and helps her pull the oversized shirt over her head, “come let’s warm you back up,” he pulls her in tight to himself as he guides them both back to the bed.

“I… I’m sorry… I woke you..,” her cheeks are bright red and her eyes sting again a mix of regret and anger at herself.

Cullen cups her face in his warm hand, “no don’t ever say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you, remember,” his eyes are dancing, she can see tears welling up in his honey rich eyes, “you’ve done so much more for me. Let me take care of you,” he leans into her and lays a feather light kiss upon her lips.

She sniffles and sighs. She knows he’s right, and now she knows how much those months meant to him when he awoke, terror and nightmares clawing at him. She snuggles into him as he holds her close, “thank you,” she barely manages to get out as the exhaustion is winning over her want to stay away, to never sleep again.

“Sleep now, I promise I’ll be right here,” he loops his fingers in hers and places her hand over his chest, “I’m real, this is real, and I will be here for you, always,” he kisses her head and let’s out a deep breath.

She stays awake a while more, listening to his breathing, feeling his strong heart beat steadily against the back of her hand, her fingers entwined with his. Until she hears him begin to softly snore, the sound brings her a deep sense of satisfaction as she closes her eyes and finally allows herself to slip back to sleep.


	8. A Very Naughty Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is inspired by my alarm which is the lovely Jonny Rees (Greg Ellis) voice of beloved Commander Cullen. I can’t find the link but it is the naughty mage Lavellan short. I’m writing on my phone so bare with me. Using my OC female mage elf Kiera Lavellan. Enjoy *NSFW* **SMUT**

Cullen slowly crossed the room, hunched in a predator stalk toward Kiera, “you’ve been a very naughty mage Lavellan.”

Kiera giggled softly under her breath catching his eyes in the shifting light of the candles in her quarters. She’d retired a couple hours ago and already slipped into a long sheer nightgown anticipating his arrival. Now he was slowly backing her into the wall beside her bed, “oh, I have?” she purred lightly fingering the thin straps of her nightgown. 

Cullen was slipping off his shirt, he’d long discarded his armor at his office before coming to her quarters, the hour very late as the stars danced in the pitch black night of the new moon, “it’s high time you paid for your crimes, ” he sneered his scarred lip curled up into a mischievous grin as he toed off his boots.

Kiera could see his eyes dark with lust as her bare shoulders pressed against the cool stone wall, “crimes? What have I done?” she feigned shock as she slipped a single strap of her nightgown off.

Cullen let out a low growl as he quickly closed the distance between them, only his leather breeches still remained, “you minx,” he gripped her around the waist slipping the other strap off her shoulder, the thin nightgown fluttered down her body and pooled at her feel on the floor, “we were interrupted earlier this morning, and you tormented me under my desk. Do you know how hard it is to give Rylen’s men direction when you… your..”

Kiera wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in tightly her lips gracing his ear as she purred each word slowly, “wrapped my lovely lips around your hard cock? Licking, sucking, bobbing…”

He didn’t let her finish as he brought his lips to hers, drawing a decedent mew as he lifted her up against the wall. His hands travelled her naked frame, enticing further purr and sighs of excitement. His tongue darting out between his lips pushing to gain entrance into her mouth. Greedily needing to entwine with hers.

She pulled to the side as his lips continued over her skin trailing down her jaw and further down her neck a mix of kisses and sharp nips, “and how shall I be punished for this supposed crime?” she raked her fingernails over his shoulders and down his chest.

Cullen turned with her in his arms carrying her to the bed, tossing her down with a smug look, “I believe the punishment should fit the crime.”

Kiera stared up at him as he untied his breeches, licking her lips hungrily as he took his time, drawing each tug of his strings loose painfully slow. She leaned up to tug on his pant leg and he swatted her hand away, a look of satisfaction on his face as his pants began to loosen and slide down his powerful thighs. 

“Is this my punishment?” she arched her eyebrow up as he began to loom over her, still in his smalls. 

“I’m just getting started,” he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip as he crawled up the bed, Kiera crawling back away from him till she was back against the headboard, “come here,” he reached up and gripped her ankle hauling her back down across the bed to himself. 

She let out a shocked giggle, as she slammed into him, “turn about is fair play, Commander,” she leaned up, looping her fingers in his smalls. She licked her lips as she tugged a small burst of magically energy erupting from her fingertips as she ripped the fabric off his hips, his hard throbbing cock springing free.

Cullen let out a loud shocked gasp as the cool night air hit the bead of precum on the tip of his swollen length. He let out a throaty growl as he pulled her down into him tighter, sheathing himself deep with in her in one firm haul. Grinning as he heard her let out a loud moan. 

Kiera saw tiny dots speckle across her vision at the sudden power he was exacting over her, “perhaps I need to be a very naughty mage more often if it gives you this kind of drive,” she slowly began rolling her hips up into him, watching as he tossed his head back at the sudden rush of heat spreading through his body. 

“You like when I take control?” he stuttered through half lidded eyes as she writhed under him, watching himself slowly appear and disappear inside her.

Kiera locked her ankles together behind his ass, “very much so. My Commander in the bedroom, demanding and taking,” even she was surprised at the sudden dirty talk coming from her lips. 

With a quick movement Cullen flipped her onto her stomach, lifting her hips up as he thrust his arm under her, leaning close against her back, lips pressed against her shoulder, “then perhaps I have the perfect punishment,” he leaned back giving her ass a firm swat with his open hand. Breathing deeply as Kiera let out an excited, “yes!” 

She pushed her hips back into him, desperate for more, “more, please,” she reached between her legs rubbing her swollen nub as she pushed back again, harder against him.

He looped his fingers into her hips, half moon crescent indents surely leaving bruises as he began pounding into her, each thrust of his hips drawing louder and louder cries from her lips, a mix of curses, begging and pleading for him as her pushed harder feeling her swell as she grew closer to her climax. 

She reached up bracing herself against the headboard, arching back into him as the bed creaked and heaved, “more, I need you, please.”

Cullen reached up running his fingertips over her spine causing her to shutter as he gripped her shoulder, his pace becoming frantic, “Kiera..” he moaned pulling her back into him, until her back was flat against his chest. His hand slid from her hip dipping in between her legs carefully rubbing and circling her clit while his other hand reached to pinch and tease her nipples. He continued to thrust up into her feeling her shutter and quake under his touch, “yes, come for me, my love.”

Kiera threw her head back against his shoulder, his lips pressed against her neck, kissing and biting down hard on her shoulder. As his teeth found their mark she felt it erupt through her body, as she let out a loud cry. Every fiber of her body humming and pulsing, bursting as her vision clouded over and her head swam.

Cullen continued to ride out her wave, each thrust into her bringing him closer as she clenched around him tightly. A few more frantic pulses and he was spilling forth deep inside of her, her continued pulsing drawing out every last drop of his hot seed. 

They crumpled together on the bed, a mess of sweaty tangled limbs, her long raven hair cascading over them. He laid gentle kisses along her back, uttering words of love and admiration between broken pants.

Kiera finally turned around to face him as he slowly slipped out of her, a slight hiss escaping her lips, “if that’s my punishment I might need to be very naughty more often,” she sighed sweeping her hand through his sweat matted hair, a few curls bouncing over her knuckles. 

He chuckled softly, nestling his nose into her neck, peppering her with tender kisses, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Kiera giggled softly as she kissed his forehead, “you’ll have to try harder than that if you want to hurt me. I’m no delicate princess.”

He drew in a deep breath as sleep tugged at his weary frame, “my naughty mage Lavellan, I love you.” 

Kiera settled in against him, exhaustion and satisfaction gripping her tightly, “only a naughty mage for you ma vhenan'ara.”


	9. You did what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reading prompts and having a whiskey and decided why not. So the prompt I liked was: you did what? It’s going to be my OC Kiera and Cullen. 

Kiera snickered wildly as Cullen rounded the war room table his arms folded tightly across his chest, “you did what?!”

Kiera threw her hands up in quick protest, “it’s not that bad. I mean it’s just one pair of smalls, no one will ever know,” the Comte had taken a fancy to Cullen at the Winter palace and promised quite a tidy sum if only for one thing. A pair of the Commander’s small clothe. She knew he wouldn’t willingly give them up and since Josephine had kept the pair they managed to win at their game of wicked grace, she managed to get them out to the Comte who was very excited to have them. Sending nearly triple the original offer.

“Sweet Maker Kiera, my… My smalls! I wore those.. they…Maker,” his face was flushed a bright scarlet as his arms slipped from their tight grasp of his chest to let his hands clutch at his face. Vainly trying to wipe the horrid visions of whatever the Comte wanted to do with them. 

“Cullen please I’ll make it up to you,” she was snickering, wiping tears out of her eyes, “anything you want just name it.”

Cullen arched an eyebrow, there relationship had bloomed since that night at the ball but clearly his pride was wounded. What if his men caught wind of this? Maker, it would take him a month to get the men to stop snickering at him, “I doubt there is anything you can do to alleviate my concerns. Who is aware of this,” he shuttered, “handy work?” 

Kiera closed the distance between them and sat up on the war table just missing knocking over a few pieces, “just Leliana, Josephine and myself. I swear no one else knows. It was packaged in complete trust.” 

Cullen let out a long huff, “never, ever will I play a game of wicked grace with Josephine. Mark my words, Inquisitor: No more games!” He stuck a finger out at her, using the same tone he’d used on his recruits. 

She tried to stifle the laugh bubbling in her chest as she stood, firmly saluting him, “yes ser of course ser,” she teased before breaking out again in laughter as she leaned up and kisses his cheek, “come now ma vhenan, he can keep the clothing as long as I can have the man inside them,” she smiled softly watching as his embarrassment subsided. She touched his cheek gently with her fingers, cupping his cheek in her hand, “no one knows and on penalty of severe punishment from the Commander I swear to keep it a bound secret.”

Cullen didn’t say much more as Kiera led him out of the war room, “I’ll see you later tonight?” 

Cullen nodded and took her hand in his bringing it gently to his lips, “I suppose I’ll have to keep track of my things from now on.”

Kiera snickered, “or you could claim whatever you want,” she purred, wrinkling her nose at him.

“Perhaps I may make my claim to something later. We shall see,” he grinned and turned to head back to his tower. Keeping close eyes on his people as he went. Maybe as long as no one knew it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe, it was early after all.


	10. We Can't Keep Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK the prompt was: “we can’t keep doing this.” I’m currently laying in bed typing on my cell phone because I can. So Kiera and Cullen up to bat, set in the game time & I want smutty comedy. Ya don’t ask & yes I type like I talk. Funny no? Go! **NSFW**

Kiera stifled a giggle as Cullen swatted her hand off his thigh under his desk. He was fighting hard to maintain his composure as scout Jim gave him the run down of Leliana’s latest missive. Jim was going over the reconstruction efforts of the bridge out in the Emprise Du Lion and she was far to interested in what was going on before Jim interrupted. Cullen’s breeches were down around his ankles and his smalls were stretched tight around the top of his knees. She playfully tugged on the material slowly dragging it down. As it slid past his shins she started undoing the buckles on his boots, her small fingers working effortlessly to undo them. She tugged as he tried to speak about materials and builders. She nearly out right laughed when Cullen let out a squeal as she managed to take his boots, breeches and smalls off in one quick tug. 

“Commander is everything alright you look like you’re having some kind of trouble? Are you well ser? Should I fetch a healer?” Jim seemed genuinely concerned as Kiera boldly ran her fingers up his calf muscles.

“No, no I have a headache that is all. Thank you for your concern. Perhaps I require some quiet time to clear my mind. Please have no one both me for the next hour, possibly two,” he swatted her hands away as she crept up his thighs again.

Kiera paid no attention to Jim or whether he was leaving, she felt bold and excited by the prospect of being caught at any second as she squeezed between his knees preventing him from moving. There was just enough room, she reasoned as she slid her cheek across his thigh. She heard his fists hit the desk and she had to nibble her lip to stop from laughing as she continued towards her goal. 

“I expect a report on the total cost to repair the bridge as well as structural designs. This is the Inquisition’s work and it must be,” he let out a sharp moan just as he reached that point in his statement.

Kiera wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around his thick head. She heard him stammer and try to regain his composure as she slid him further into her mouth, nearly gagging herself. It was then she heard a door slam and felt Cullen’s hand in her hair, half dragging her out from under the desk.

“We can’t keep doing this,” he croaked his neck and chest flushed red, “how am I to properly instruct our people when you’re doing that?” He hauled her into his lap, letting out a long groan as he felt her bare skin grace his, “Maker you’re..”

Kiera kissed his lips as she sank down into his lap, straddling his hips as she full took him in, “completely naked from the waist down? Very much so I think,” she began to slow rut against him, watching as his eye rolled into the back of his head, “you were complaining?” 

“Blessed Andraste woman you will be the death of me,” he groaned gripping her hips in his hands, lifting her just enough to thrust up into her harder. Maker how he loved the sounds she’d make, hearing his name on those crimson, luscious lips. It was enough to drive him crazy. 

“If we can’t keep doing this here then you’re going to need to come to bed on time. Or I simple won’t be held responsible for the Commander being caught with his pants down, buried deep inside the Inquisitor,” she whispered, soft and sultry in his ear. Pausing afterwards to give his lobe a soft nip.

“Deal,” Cullen grinned against her cheek, picking up his pace as he reached down between them, rubbing the soft bundle of nerves at her apex, pushing toward her release before he would sate himself. A few hard thrusts and circles with his strong fingers and she had her face buried in his furry mantle. Muffled cries of his name burning in his ear as his pace became sporadic and he let go as he spilled deep inside her. He kissed her forehead and cheek several times as her cheeks flushed pink, how he loved her afterglow, “Maker you’re beautiful,” he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“So our room after dinner? No more late night paperwork!” She huffed between breaths. 

Cullen looked at his desk a mountain of papers but when he turned back to see Kiera’s violet eyes he knew what was best, “as you wish my lady.” 

Kiera threw her arms around his massive shoulders, slightly grumpy as his breast plate dug into her collar bone, “if you don’t poor Jim might bare witness to more than a flustered Commander.”

They both laughed and sat with each other for a bit. Enjoying tender kisses and warm snuggles before finally they had to dress and part. After all the Inquisitor was needed and so was the Commander, but this day both seemed to wear smiles that no one could remove. 


	11. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Cullen’s mind before he asks the Inquisitor to dance. Fluffy and wonderful. Again written on my phone and late because it came to me and I had to let it out. I hope it sounds good when I read it over both awake and sober in the morning. Enjoy!

I’ve been poked and prodded all night. The Duchess was the assassin the whole time and she nearly got away with it, were it not for the valiant efforts of the Inquisitor tonight. Makers breath how could we not have seen it before hand! She’s slipped back outside after delivering her speech with the Empress. I try to make my way over but several Orlesian nobles are far too content to utter idiotic expressions of adoration at me. I am more than aware of how I look and who I appear to be. This dress jacket is inherently too tight, I should have had it let out and now I feel as if it’s slowly choking me to death, on top of the feeling of being mauled by stuffy nobles.

After several vague statements of thanks to these, far too touchy, creatures I’m finally able to break through the small crowd. I can see her through the doorway. She’s leaning over the balcony. Maker I hope she is alright! How I’ve worried this evening, each moment seeming to carry for an eternity!

There is someone with her. A woman with short raven hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. She is laughing, I do hope that is a good thing. We are in Orlais after all and a laugh is as deadly as a dagger. I wait patiently trying not to eaves drop or linger. The woman is making her way out, perhaps now is my chance. 

I slick my hand through my hair one last time and tug at the collar of my dress jacket. I shall endeavour to take her mind off tonight, something tender after so much bloodshed and political scheming. I only want her to feel safe and loved right now. Perhaps I shall ask her to dance, as she asked me earlier. Yes, I so wish to feel her heart against mine. To feel her alive and protected in my arms, if only for a little while. To help her forget the blood and the horrors. 

I take a steady step forward, allowing the woman to pass before entering the balcony. Maker let me take some of these horrors away, please. I utter a soft prayer quietly under my breath as I feel the cool night air against my face. I calm my mind before I utter my first words to her, I will be her rock and her shield if she so requires it. May she take all she needs from me tonight.


	12. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, fluffy, a group of good friends and a tender short for New Years ringing in.

Kiera finished filling everyone’s flute with the sparkling, bubbly wine and turned from the kitchen to see everyone gathering round together in her living room. It was a rare moment of silence and togetherness. They’d all seen and been through so much this year. Unspeakable horrors and tragic losses.

She gripped her flute and sat next to Cullen. Her rock, her unwavering anchor in the storms that threatened to engulf her so many times this year. She was so very thankful for him and all she could see now was his molten amber hued eyes gleaming down into hers. Such love and adoration for her, she couldn’t begin to understand how he hadn’t run from her. Maker knew how she pushed him, how she fought him at every turn only to be pushed together tighter.

“Cullen..” she whispered softly to him as she leaned in, hearing Josephine and Thom begin to countdown to the New Year, Bull and Dorian joining the chant.

“Yes, Kiera?” He smiled brightly leaning in close to her, tucking a loose strand of her raven hair behind her pointed ear.

“Thank you. This year has been absolutely horrible,” she chuckled weakly, “you’ve put up with my stupid..”

Cullen thrust a strong finger over her lips, “I won’t hear you say a negative word about yourself. Not tonight,” he gently slid his finger down over her jaw and tilted her chin up toward his, “this year will be better do you know why?”

Kiera could barely utter a word under his soft gaze, “why?” She squeaked out.

“Because you’re in it, with me,” he smirked widely, his scarred lips arching just over his polished white teeth.

Kiera let out an excited giggle as the room errupted with their friends cheering the coming of the New Year. Before she could say another word Cullen tenderly lifted her chin back up and cupped her face in his large hand, laying a deep, passionate kiss upon her lips. She barely had time to fumble finding the coffee table to put her champagne flute down in time.

The room burst out again in cheers though it was no longer for the exciting prospect of the New Year but at the impassioned display of Cullen and Kiera.


	13. Private New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****NSFW**** Coming home from a New Years Party and things get spicy

Kiera stumbled through the front door with Cullen close behind her, giggling as she shook the fresh, wet snow from her jacket, “Maker! Dorian really knows how to throw a New Years Eve party,” she laughed, lazily tugging her jacket off and tossing it onto the coat horse.

“Are you sure he knows how to throw a party, or you just know how to drink half of Bull’s Chargers under the table?” Cullen snickered toeing his boots off.

Kiera let out a roar of laughter, “Krem’s face was priceless when I called for another round! Poor boy went white as a ghost and excused himself,” she half fell against the wall as she struggled to untie her boots.

“Whoa there doctor, or I’ll be rushing you into the hospital for New Years,” he half tripped over one of her shoes.

She giggled, her cheeks flushed with the cold and alcohol.She watched him straighten himself and run his hand through his hair, a few strands already coming free from the wet snow. She felt the slow swirl of heat rumble low within her, “Cullen,” she purred, swaying her hips as she gripped his hands tightly, “why don’t we get to bed early?”

Cullen’s face flushed bright red, “Kiera, you’re drunk! It would be wrong to take advantage of the situation!”

Kiera snickered loudly, “Cullen, you’re as drunk if not more so than me. Come on, I’ll send you a copy of my consent for sexual activities form in the morning,” she howled as she dragged him down the hall.

He didn’t resist her as they made their stumbling and staggering the short trip to the bedroom. Where Kiera immediately set into motion her wants for the night. She pulled Cullen towards herself, locking her lips to his in a crushing rapture. If he wanted to fight back he didn’t show any signs as he began to scramble, half ripping and tearing at her dress. The zipper screaming down her back as his fingers wound underneath to undo her bra.

She was equally as excited and eager as she undid button after button on his shirt till it was loose enough to pull over his head, and with a clean jerk, breaking their lips for only long enough to get his shirt over his head before tongues and teeth were back competing. She felt her dress being tugged down as her bra released its tight hold about her rib cage. She began undoing his belt, tugging it and tossing it into some forgotten dark corner of their room.

He wiggled his hips and his dark jeans tumbled to the floor as he kicked them away, both of them now standing in only their underwear. Cullen grinned breaking their kiss, breathing heavy as he walked them back against the bed, pushing her over with a smug chuckle, “are you sure you want this?”

Kiera licked her lips, looking up at him as she leaned up on her elbows. Why did he even bother asking, he knew she wasn’t going to say no now. Not with the warm, happy swirl of courage and excitement making her bold, “very much yes,” she sighed throwing her arms over her head as she collapsed back against the thick down comforter.

Cullen practically purred as he leaned over her, kissing down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, trailing between her breasts, sliding across her stomach, where he finally reached her black lace panties. He hummed his lips just over her hip bone, his tongue darting out between his perfect pink lips, dipping just under the waist band below her belly button. He felt her shutter and suck in a sharp breath as he took her panties into his teeth and tugged them down painfully slow. She arched her hips freeing the thin material out from under her. He slid them down over her knees, gravity taking them to the floor below. Cullen kissed her knee and dragged his open lips feather light across her thigh and up to her core. Pausing only for a moment before giving a playful kitten lick to her swollen nub. She moaned, sharp and breathy as he felt the rush of heat build in his core. He reached up and slowly swirled his finger over, feeling the slick of her hot arousal, “you’re soaking wet,” he moaned against her. He carefully slipped a single finger slowly inside her, as he began to lick and nip at her sensitive bundle, sliding his own boxers off.

“Cullen.. I won’t... last...” she was writhing under his sweet torture as she felt her bliss edging closer. A last flick of his tongue and hook of his finger and she was howling his name, breathing heavy as he rode out her wave. She was half lucid, the alcohol and his magnificent tongue making the room feel as if she were floating upon a cloud, “Cullen, oh,” she was panting as he trailed back up her body, stopping to pepper her hard nipples with adoration and fixed attention, “make love to me,” she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, bringing him towards her.

Cullen slowly slid inside of her, feeling the lingering shutters of her orgasm still pulsating through her core. He leaned down on his elbows as his hips began to carefully, slowly set a rhythmic pace. He growled low and sultry in his throat as she raked her fingernails over his back and brought her hands to rest in his hair, gently tugging. He kissed her lips, savoring the mix of the sweet fruity wine and her own unique taste. He felt his own fulfillment coming as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and more frantic. His steady rhythm failing, “Kiera.. I..”

“Please!” she whined as she threw her head back, her legs locked around his waist as her hips started breaking in time with his as they both shuttered and let out cries, the room echoing with names and curses, prayers and softer utterances of adoration. They both lay beside each other, panting hard as they curled into each other, a mess of hair and limbs. Kiera spoke first, softer and sweeter than she felt, “that was incredible,” she let out a soft giggle, “you are incredible. Maker help me.”

Cullen leaned up on his elbow looking at her as she tried to hide her face, “what? Help you? Was there something I did wrong?” he moved her arm from her face and laid a soft kiss upon her love bitten lips.

“No nothing you did wrong at all, but we missed the New Year,” she giggled pointing to the wall clock now well past one in the morning.

Cullen snorted and fell back, “that’s alright, couldn’t think of a better way or person to start this year with,” he pulled her close to his body, “I love you, Kiera.”

She sighed and snuggled in tight, “I love you too, Cullen."


	14. All Hearts Day Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little piece for Valentines day, set in the Skyhold. Cullen x Lavellan.

Cullen paces up and down the battlements, trying to gather his courage. He had spent the last two weeks trying to find the perfect gift for her. Going so far as to speak with each of her companions to get their ideas on the perfect gift. Cassandra informed him a powerful and intelligent woman desired poetry. Read to her under a starry night sky. He had only barely managed to get away from her before she punched him in the nose for chuckling at the thought. Blackwall insisted flowers. The rarer and harder to get the better. Josephine suggested a night at the Opera, which earned him a heavy scolding as he scoffed at Orelsian theatre. Leliana’s offered one of her nug babies or to treat her to a wonderful pair of shoes. He politely declined both. Varric offered a personally hand written copy of Swords and Shields. Again Cullen turned him down. He didn’t dare ask Vivienne. Cole simply went on a risky speech about Cullen’s body atop of hers. He quickly walked away from that. Finally he spoke with Dorian and Bull. Bull had a “harness” sent to his office which he promptly tossed into his large chest without looking at. Dorian offered a vintage bottle of wine and a book on Tevinter sexual positions. Finally at this wits end he set down to writing. Something he did so often it came naturally. After all he was always tongue tied around her, never able to express himself adequately enough. He set it down in words. The first day he scratched out three pages. He let it sit and when she rode off to Val Royeux he read it over again. Three pages became a much more concise two and he was pleased with it. He took Blackwall’s offer and trudged up the mountain side and collected only a couple flowers. In his office awaited his little gift. He watched eagerly as her figure came bounding across the bridge. In a few moments she’d be back and he could give her the meager gift. One last time he sent a little prayer to the Maker that she would be pleased with his gift and that it would be enough. With a deep breath he watched her enter the gates as he entered his office. She would be by soon enough.

She’d ridden to Val Royeux in hopes of finding the perfect All Hearts Day gift for him. He would have known she was up to something if she’d had it crafted by someone in Skyhold. It lay strapped down tightly under her horse’s riding blanket. She’d spared no expense in finding one and procuring it; Mercy’s blade. The ultimate sign of faith and a collectible amongst Tevinter nobles, or so Dorian had told her. She thought it would be perfect. As she rode up she watched him disappear into his office. Which was fortunate as carrying the blade up would be impossible to hide. Dismounting she slid the blade, still covered off her stead. A quick nod to Master Dennet and she was off to his tower.

She didn’t even knock she tucked the blade behind her and carefully opened the door, “I do hope you aren’t busy, I can to give you a gift,” she radiated a joyous glow as she practically skipped into the center of the room.

“No, not at all. I was hoping you would stop by,” he has his back to her, shielding the flowers in their small crystal vase from her, clutching the letters in his hand.

“Happy All Hearts Day!” She unwrapped the blade as he turned to face her his eyes opening wide, “it’s a Mercy’s blade. I hope you like it!”

He suddenly felt overwhelmed as he placed the letter down on his desk fumbling behind himself, “Maker’s breath, this must have cost you a fortune! It’s incredible,” he stammered out as he took the hilt in his hand.

Grinning wide she walked around him, “are these for me?” She leaned down and sniffed the flowers, “they’re beautiful!” She noticed the letters and picked them up.

“Uh, those are for you as well. They are not as impressive as this sword.. I.. uh..,” he rubbed his neck with his free hand.

Unphased she read them over, tears welling up in her eyes, “oh Cullen,” she rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as the drops streamed down her cheeks, “this is perfect!”

“It is?” He placed the sword atop of his desk and gripped her tightly, “thank you my love.”

“Thank you ma vhenan,” she peppered his cheek and jaw with kisses before coming to rest her lips upon his.


	15. NSFW All Hearts Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because if you have fluff you have to have smut. So then there was smut! Lavellan x Cullen. I made her less described so it could be even your Lavellan! haha, enjoy!!

She paced back and forth from the four poster bed in her large chambers back to her desk. Several times already she had brushed and tossed her hair, this way and that way. Readjusting the halter tie up straps of the silk sleeping gown. The long crimson material now mercilessly clinging to her frame. For what felt like the hundredth time she plucked and moved the material, the large gaping cowl neck dipped low between her breasts as it shifted with each step. She’d sent a messenger with word she needed to see Commander Cullen immediately. Once the messenger left she undressed hastily and slipped into the floor length gown. As she paced back again she looked herself over one last time, the slight ripple from her small cloth against the fabric irritated her view of the perfect image. Reaching up through the near hip high slit on her right side she slid them down and quickly tossed them towards a wicker basket in the corner. Just in time as her heard the familiar sound of his boots on the steps as the door swung shut, “Inquisitor, you have need of me….” She nibbled the bottom corner of her lip as she watched his mouth drop open and eyes widen, as his hand gripped the top of the railing. It was already late in the evening and he had removed his armor, now only clad in a thin linen undershirt and his usual tawny leather trousers.

“Commander, I was hoping for a bit of your attention this evening,” she put on her best sultry voice, the one she purred in his ear when she couldn’t get him away from his papers, “it is All Hearts Day,” she carefully crossed the room, being sure to take each step painfully slow as the fabric shimmered under the candle light of the room, “unless you have other plans for the evening. I do hope I’ve not interrupted something of import,” stopping just out of his reach she turned away, exposing the backless side of the dress. It rode so low as to sit just under the dimples of her lower back, “I can’t have you neglecting your..” she didn’t get the words out as she squealed loudly, his hands around her waist turning her to face him.

“My dear Inquisitor, you know it is not wise to tease me so,” his liquid amber eyes were searing into her, pupils blown wide. The pink tint of his chest and neck gave her the answer she longed for.

Again she purred, taking his hands in her she guided them up to the base of her neck, winding the ties around his fingers, “oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” a coy smile upon her lips as she leaned into him, her breasts grazing his chest, “Commander,” she let her lips hover above his, his title causing just a breath of friction between them.

That was all the restraint he had. He tore his hands down, the material coming undone fluttered to the floor in a pool at her feet, as she tilted her head back and let out a breathy sigh. He reached down, cupping her ample rear in his one hand as the other gripped the back of her head, pulling her painfully tight to himself as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. His tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, as he walked them back towards the bed. Her hands flying into his hair, gripping him tightly to her as she moaned shamelessly with each pass of his tongue.

She began working the ties of his shirt as his hands traced her body, before he could do much more she tore thin material over his head, “better,” she grinned as he laid her down on the bed. With a few quick motions she’d undone his belt and was beginning to tug when he reached up and pushed her back down. His scarred lip arching up in a wicked sneer as he slowly shook his head. Returning his grin she laid her arms over her head and ran her foot up his side, she knew where he was planning on going and she let out an excited gasp as he ran his finger tips over her stomach and down her thighs. Closing her eyes tightly, she shuttered as one, thick, long digit slowly slid up her slick folds, “Cullen,” she could barely utter his name as she felt his warmth settle between her knees.

“Look at me,” his voice was husky and thick as his breath tingled across her swollen nub, sending a shiver through her core. As she opened her eyes to peer down at him, she felt his hot, moist tongue swirl around her nub. She arched her back, as he began teasing and tasting, each pass of his tongue bringing her closer and closer. It was the same dance they’d done many times, and yet the steps came with as much passion and fury as if it was their first heated exchange, “more, Maker more,” she wanted him, more of him, all of him. At her words he pressed his lips against her, his chuckle of satisfaction vibrating his lips causing her to writhe like a woman possessed.

Sucking her in, he slowly passed two fingers inside of her, crooking them as he pumped them in and out. He knew the spot to hit, and as he licked and pumped his hand was soon drenched in her juices. He watched as she threw her head back on the bed, her chest bounced as she panted wildly, she was close, so very close. His free hand was untying his trousers, easing them down as with a few more flicks of his tongue she’d fly apart. Her stomach tightened as she finally reached her climax, he continued to lightly lap at her as he withdrew his fingers. He pushed her up the bed as he mounted her. His own need, painful and throbbing as her tight walls clenched around him in rhythm with her panted breaths. This was how she liked it, how she wanted him. Deep and hard, chasing her orgasm and he was more than content to answer her call. He began thrusting into her, skin slapping again wet skin as he cried grew louder, her finger nails scraping down his arms, across his chest and he leaned into her, bright red lines blooming in their wake.

“Cullen,” she was chanting his name with each thrust, her climax building with a heated fury as he gripped her hips tightly, little half moon crescent indents from his blunted nails etching her skin, “please,” she gripped his hair tightly in her fist, earning her a throaty growl as his stubbled cheek scrapped across her face, his lips upon her ear.

He knew what she wanted, she craved the sensation of his release coupled against her own. His hot seed mixing with her sweet release, “as you wish, my lady,” he panted in her ear as he ground into her, threatening to bury them both into the floor with his efforts as he dragged his lips over her shoulder and setting his teeth into the thick muscle above her collarbone. She cried out reaching her end, within a couple more pumps he was there with her. Each pulse of her core tightening around him, squeezing each drop from him till there was nothing left. Panting heavily, sweat clinging to his hair and back he carefully laid kisses across her shoulder, up her neck and peppering her face before hauling her into himself as he rolled onto the bed.

“Happy All Hearts Day, ma vhenan,” she sighed curling into his warm embrace.

Chuckling he drew the blanket up around them, sleep tugging at his sex addled mind, “I did not think the Dalish celebrated such days.”

“We don’t,” she chimed as she traced her fingers over his chest and through the golden strands of hair, “but I read humans do, and I believe this may be my second favorite holiday of yours.”

Cullen let out a deep belly laugh as he kissed the top of her head, “then it should happen more often if this is how you see fit to celebrate it,” he let out a long sighing breath as he stroked his thumb across her cheek bone, “I love you, you know that right?”

Kissing his hand she smiled brightly up at him, “of course, mir lath. Rest, there is still lots of All Hearts Day left,” she ran her fingers through his hair as he purred under her touch, “I intend on spending the rest of the night uttering your name in varied pitches,” she giggled as her cheeks bloomed a bright red.

“Then we’d best collect our strength. Perhaps a brief nap?” he wrapped his arms around her tightly and snuggled in, “happy All Hearts Day, my love.”


	16. Her Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW a short piece in my head, interrupting my normal work and writing so here it is. It's Cullen's point of view and I'm not sure where I'm going with it so enjoy lol

He hadn't had time to properly wash himself after her brief visit to his office. Sweat still dripping down his back, the front of his pants awkwardly clinging to him as he tried to focus on the mountain of papers before him. She'd stopped by to see him after arriving back from the Emerald Graves, a small satchel of letters and papers she'd located in various camps and buildings while hunting down the Red Templar commander. She was disheveled and weary. Half collapsing into his arms as she reached his desk. Her usual long hair had come undone and was freely swaying and sticking to her neck and face. She had been gone for nearly a month and their correspondence had been less civil and more scandalous as the days dragged on. He felt the heat creep across chest and rise up to his neck as she sighed into his chest, her fingers gliding up into his hair and desperately pulling him down to press hard, needing lips against his. Lips he slowly pressed together, slightly puffy from his exchange. The kiss had only been the beginning as his own urges mixed with hers and within a matter of a few heated moments, she was bent over his desk and he was buried deep inside of her. He shuttered at the thought as he again tried to read over the reports on his desk. Surely the words meant something but they were all but a blur to him as his gloved hand cradled his face. This was a mistake. In their heated rush he'd neglected to remove his gloves and now they permeated with her scent. A scent that was making it increasingly difficult to focus on anything. Their encounter had been brief, both too eager, too sensitive to the other's touch that it felt like a few seconds before both were a panting, ravished, mess. She had tenderly tried to tie his laces on his breeches as his hands were shaking too much for him to fumble with the loops. Her own gloved hands barely able to right herself and yet she didn't complain. She only sought to tend to his discomfort, his face a bright scarlet as he became aware of how precarious their heated moment had been. The doors were all unlocked, and at any moment a messenger could stroll through the door and interrupt them. She apologized many times over before awkwardly kissing his cheek and scurrying out the door. 

Now he was alone with his thoughts and with the mountain of seemingly never ending papers, messengers and complaints from varying peoples. Yet he couldn't focus, not like he wanted to. The scent taking him back to the warmth of her beneath him. Her voice velvety and thick, calling his name as he slammed against her, each cry edging him further and further. It was as if the walls themselves continued to echo her voice, her pleasure bursting brightly around his body, her breath, hot and thick against his neck. He shook his head, trying to clear the images in vain as he let out a grumble. His trousers had become tight and he knew their moment wasn't enough. He needed her, ached for her and as he looked back, the waning light of the evening sunset was giving him some hope that perhaps she would call for him, or stop in once more. This time he would devote the attention she deserved. Lavish her body, pray at the Temple of her soul and devote every ounce of his strength to bringing her to heights of pleasure that she could never imagine. Yes, he was set to have his name etched into the walls of his tower by her voice alone. As he began piling his papers up and carefully placing his inkwell and quill back in his desk he heard the door open. Looking up, a wide grin painted across his face as his voice dropped to a husky, rich, baritone, "Inquisitor." She was wearing a long, thin evening gown, with a fur lined long cape, her lips painted a deep crimson red and her hair spilling down over her shoulders barely covering her ample breasts, "I'm glad you stopped by," he stood up tall, beginning to unbuckle his breast plate as she silently crossed the room towards him, a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hands. He scolded himself for not completing his papers, but right now, her frame etched out perfectly by the silk gown before him, washed all thoughts of work from his mind. There was only her, and tonight, he would show her how much he missed her. Her touch, her taste, her scent, and he would make sure the only thing she would be able to say tonight would be his name. With a wicked grin upon his scarred lip he let his breast plate carefully lay upon his desk, "meet you up there," he motioned his head to the ladder and drew in a deep, excited gasp as he watched her rise up and disappear into his loft. Blowing out the candles on his desk, and now free of his armor he set towards the ladder. Tonight, it would be about her tonight.


	17. Too Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little quick piece. Just after they finish clearing out Samson's base. Cullen and Kiera.

She hissed as he pulled the bandage tight across her rib cage, the large gash still raw and oozing even after Dorian’s attempt at healing her, “I am sorry Inquisitor, it must be tight to help knit the skin together. I wish it could be different but you leave me no choice,” he grunted back giving the cotton fabric a firm, final tug. His brow knit in clear frustration, “you could have died back there if not for Bull’s quick reactions. You are being careless!” he snarled between gritted teeth as he tied off the ends.

“Despite what many think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself,” she shot back at him, venom equally as hot and visceral as his snarl, “I had the voided bastard, I was concerned I’d would have gotten Bull in the blast,” she huffed tugging her robe back down over the bandages, what little robe there was left.The entire right side was nothing but a gapping hole of tattered fabric, barely held together by fraying, burnt ends.

“You were careless, and next time Bull might not be there to save you,” his scowl lifted as the words dripped from his lips a wash of anger and fear, “Samson… never mind,” he rose from the side of the cot and without another word disappeared through the flaps of the tent.

“Shit!” she cursed low on her lips. She hadn’t meant to be so sharp with him. She knew his anger was stemmed from so much. Too much going on right now. She reached down and touched her side, blood slowly seeping into the bandages. As she pulled her hand up to her face the tent flaps opened.

“My dear Kiera, you’ve gone and upset him now haven’t you,” Dorian sighed, reaching for her side, his hand glowing with healing magics, “clubbing him over the head would have been kinder.”

She sucked in a deep breath as the skin knit together and the wound began to slowly close up under the bandage, “how is he? I’ve made a terrible mistake haven’t I?”

“He’s stormed off back towards Samson’s keep. Sword in hand. I’d say you’ve made quite the impression. Don’t fret,” he shook his head, “I sent Bull to follow him. The fool is going to search the area for red templars. I’m assuming he desires to stab something that deserves it.”

Kiera sighed and hung her head as Dorian continued to work away. After several moments of silence Dorian looked up, “my dear, rest. He’s done well enough with this and I have done all I can for now,” he rose from her side turning once back to her before leaving, “we at least have Maddox’s tools. If our dear little Dagna can work her miracles we’ll stop Samson yet. Get some rest, we’ll leave when you are able,” he walked out the tent.

Kiera gave a sigh, running her fingers over the bandage, feeling the heat from the wound and the pulsing of her heart flutter through. She had made a mess of things, and only after speaking her affections for him not but a week ago. She was being foolish. She had let her guard down when she looked over, too concerned about Cullen. She shook her head, he was a well trained man she should have known better. He could handle the two templars easily enough. In the moment she panicked trying to reach him, the red templar caught her. She knew she was lucky to have twisted just enough out of the way. All while Cullen watched helplessly. Her eyes started to sting as she laid down on the cot. She had put him through this. Could he stand to be with her… she started sobbing as the rain began to softly pebble the tent around her.


	18. Tavern Full of Embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is told that he needs to go to the Tavern to see something important. Cullen x Trevelyan, SFW. Left the description of Trevelyan blank so you can imagine your Trevelyan in place. Enjoy!

Cullen’s been staring at that duty roster and the last thirty odd revisions for the last hour. The sun has long set behind the frost tipped peaks he can see from his small window. Rubbing the space between his eyes with his gloved hand he lefts out a long satisfied breath. As long as no one interferes now, this roster should stand the week. Setting his quill and inkwell back into the top drawer of his desk he sets about removing his armor, which by now has his shoulders screaming for relief.

“Commander Cullen, come quick!” A scouts voice bellows through the wooden door, “the Inquisitor is drunk at the tavern, Krem sent me to get you sir. You need to see this for yourself,” the last sentence dragged into thin air followed by the rapid beating of leather soles boots on the stone.

Cullen swallowed hard as he placed his breastplate and guantlets on his desk. No time to do anything else, he rushed out the door and toward the stone steps leading towards the tavern. “What could be so important…” His mind surmised as he grew closer to the front of the building, a large group of soldiers still in uniform laughing at the entrance.

“Oh but he is a snuggler!” Trevelyan’s voice carries out the door into the cool evening air, “yes he is so soft and perfect. Maker he is a chiseled beast under that fur mantle. The thing he whispers could turn a harlot red!” The crowd roared with laughter, soldiers patting each other on the shoulder as they double over, fits of laughter causing tears.

Cullen barely catches the last bit as two soldiers turn to see him coming, blanch stark white and run, “Maker?” he wonders as he closes in on the door. He finally catches what Krem was so dire to have him see. There is Inquisitor Trevelyan, standing on a table, a crowd surrounding her as she drinks and laughs. Her face is flush red, her neck line showing very red as well. He doesn’t have to be a healer to see she is very drunk. It is then he hears her speaking.

“Yes, yes he’s never on time, always work! If he spends one more late night buried in his damn rosters I swear to the Maker he’s going to have to work extra hard to get into my smalls tonight!” she tossed her head back taking another long swig of her mug as Bull refills it hastily.

“Tell us more, tell us more!” Bull has the Chargers chanting as he laughs and slaps Krem’s knee.

“Oh I am, and I will! He’s a masterful man, a true golden heart inside that massive chest,” she sighs before smiling and doing a slow spin, “my favorite thing about him, is his smile!” the crowd beneath he collectively laughed as someone yelled out, “he don’t ever smile, ma’am.” This put her into a fit of laughter, “you don’t know how I get him to smile.”

Before she could get a further word out, Cullen paced through the crowd to the bottom of the table, “Inquisitor Trevelyan, off this table, now!” he stood tall, firm despite the flush of color to his face, his chest surely a deep red under his long sleeve tunic. 

“Come to take the Inquisitor to bed, have you? Ruining our fun Curly,” Varric laughed as Cullen reached his hand up to half tug her down. 

“I don’t want to go, these people and I are having a lovely evening my darling,” Trevelyan purred as he pulled her arm.

“The evening, at my expense is over,” his voice was firmer than he felt as he tugged her down, heaving her over his shoulder to carry her out, “Maryden, play something for these fine jesters,” he gritted his teeth and she flopped and attempted to struggle against him in vain.

“Aye, Commander,” she smiled plucking away at her lute, all while the crowd began to slowly return to their tables, mumbles and chuckles still in their throats as they watched the Commander of the Inquisition haul the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste out of the tavern over his shoulder like a common wench. 

Without uttering another syllable he marched her straight to her quarters, ignoring every utterance, and drunken slur she hurled out. Upon reaching her bed he, tossed her. As she bounced up onto the pillows he let out a laugh, “do I dare wager a guess on this evenings,” he crossed his arms scowling down at her, “events?”

A fit of giggles over ran her as she half struggled to undress, “oh Cullen, we defeat a high dragon and Bull had us celebrate with this mar..mar..lok.. brew. Absolutely horrid stuff,” she laughed tossing her shirt at his face, “and we started talking about Dorian and Bull and then he asked me about you and I and one thing led to another.”

Cullen ran his hand down his face, “Maker’s breath, you are intoxicated. As your advisor, I highly recommend sleep,” he tossed the shirt to her couch, “I shall check on you in the morning, now that all of Skyhold is more than aware of our,” his voice cracked forcing him to clear his throat, “intimate affairs.”

Her joyous face sunk as he finished, a look of profound seriousness washed over, “please, stay with me tonight.”

“Here? Tonight?” his voice died in his throat, “Maker.. you are intoxicated it would be improper of me to stay,” he turned to leave when he heard her whimper over his shoulder. Turning back he saw her begin to softly cry, “oh no, no, don’t cry.” Rushing to her side, she buried her face, sobbing heavily, into his chest, “alright I shall stay, but I will remain clothed. For both our sakes.”

Lifting her head back, a grin spread wide enough to engulf her ears, “both our sakes, hmmm?”


	19. 10 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Smut: “We’ll Be Back In 10 Minutes”

_Cullen x Diana Trevelyan_

Diana groaned as the messenger banged loudly on her door, “my lady, I wish I did not have to do this, but the Ambassador has important news and she wishes to convene everyone in the War Room!”

Rolling out of bed, she didn’t care to dress. Grabbing her long over cloak, she wrapped it around her shoulders. Slipping on her low shoes she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. “I am not going down there with this hair mess!” Snatching her brush from the stand she quickly tamed her tresses. Tossing the brush down upon her desk she groaned again before making the slow march to the War Room. Walking through the doors to Josephine’s office she was surprised to see it empty. Proceeding through to the War Room, she pulled open the door.

“Good Evening, Inquisitor,” his baritone voice was thick with sleep as he stood firmly braced against the table. With the lateness of the hour he had relinquished his armor and stood in a simple thin linen shirt, leather breeches and his usual boots. Running his hand through his hair he seemingly managed to tame his unruly curls before attending the meeting.

“Oh, I’ve missed you,” Diana’s grin couldn’t get any wider as she rushed to close the space between them, “it’s been too long.” Coiling her arms around his neck, she stood upon her tippy toes to plant a wanting kiss upon his warm lips. Pulling herself tightly against him she relished the feel of his body without the cumbersome metallic plates baring her access.  

Deepening the kiss, Cullen stroked his gloveless hand through her hair. Pulling back for a moment, he rested his forehead upon hers, “my love, two weeks is too much for me. I am a weak man. I want so much more time with you.”

Letting a half chuckle slip past her lips she grinned widely, “oh I intend to give you that time. Follow me back after this meeting?” Looking back around the room she realized they were still alone, “how long do we have?”

“Leliana and Josephine said, ‘we’ll be back in 10 minutes.’ They only just left before you arrived.”

Purring she dropped her arms to around his waist. Sneaking her hands under his shirt the rung his waist band with her finger, dipping inside, “then we have some time.”

Two weeks without her and many scandalous letters exchanged made it impossible for him to ignore his own wants and needs. Lifting her up into his arms he carried her towards the door, “they will not interrupt our time.” Bracing her back against the door he pulled at the cloak’s ties. Crimson material fluttered to the ground about them as he dipped his finger into the loose fabric of her nightgown. Burying his face in her bosom he need to hear her. The salacious moans and tight whines he ached to pull from her lips. Running his tongue over the sensitive flesh he could feel her breath hitch, hear her heart beat like a war drum about his ears. It drove his hunger higher, making the tension in his breeches nearly unbearable. Trailing open mouth kisses up her neck he laid his lips upon her ear, “there is not enough time for what I want to do to you.” Sliding his hand up her gown he shuddered at the lack of fabric covering her. “I want you. I need you.” Each word sent shivers through her body. Running his fingers slowly across her hip bone, dragging down towards her core, he moaned when she moved her legs to give him access. “I will make you forget your name tonight. Only my name will pass these lips,” kissing her lips he drew her bottom lip into his mouth and gently graced his teeth across. Earning a louder mew from her. Slicking his fingers, he entered her and began plying at the spot that always left her a spent mess. Working his hand as he explored her mouth, she fumbled through him to untie his pants. 

Skilled hands shuttered and stumbled as she tried to focus through the near electric tension rapidly building inside her. Finally freeing him of his constraining pants she pulled her night gown high, “I need you, please Cullen, I can’t.” 

Smug satisfaction spread across his kiss swollen lips as he retracted his hand to ready himself. Easing her down he fought the urge to finish right then. Both on a razors edge of ecstasy they were running out of time. 

Taking too long for her she slammed herself down, impaling herself full to his hilt. Letting a long loud cry rip from her lips she tugged at him, “please, hard, please.”  

Not wasting another moment, he began thrusting into her. Each movement sending the echoes of slapping skin through the large empty room. Wrapping her legs around him she tried to keep up with his speed, driving him higher inside of her. Near blinding pleasure bubbled and burned through her. 

“Look at me, I want to see you!” His voice was ragged as he struggled to focus. His timing was becoming erratic and he knew by the tightening of her, she was nearly spent. Gripping her chin in his free hand he held her firmly against the wall. Focusing on her eyes as he rutted nearly as hard as he could. Watching as her eyes glazed over, as she struggled to look at him. With another thrust, deep and hard, her eyes fluttered and she squeezed at him. Another long keen and he knew. Losing all pace, he searched for his end. Riding her pleasure, feeling her clench and quake about him brought him nearly to his knees. Seating himself deep inside of her he gasped as he felt his whole-body drain. 

“How I missed you,” Diana peppered his sweat covered face in kisses. Holding him in her arms she didn’t want to move, didn’t want to let him go. 

“We… they…” he was gasping as he tried to right himself. Tried to make himself presentable before the other women came back.

“It’s no use you know,” Diana smirked wide as she helped him with the ties to his pants. Smoothing out his shirt she leaned up to his ear, “you shall be dripping down my legs while we carry on this meeting.”

Cullen’s face burst bright red, “Maker Diana!”

Snickered loudly she caught the sound of Leliana and Josephine nearing the room. Snatching up her cloak she quickly retied it around herself and fluffed the fur collar best she could to hide some of the marks he left, “come Commander, time to play Inquisitor.” Calmly strolling to her usual side of the table she grinned over her shoulder, “we can continue to play Commander and me in my quarters, after this.”

Chuckling, Cullen returned to his side of the table, “you are…” the doors burst open as Leliana and Josephine came into the room.

“Good evening Commander, Inquisitor. Are we interrupting something?” Leliana and Josephine looked around the room.

“Not at all. I was simply explaining the benefits of a trickle-down investments to the Commander,” smiling widely she held back a chuckle as Cullen flushed red and began rubbing at his neck. “Silly man was more interested in the ideas of proper seeding in farming. I swear, I’ll make a noble of him yet.”


	20. Blood and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2929 Words  
> Idea was what if Cullen went with the Inquisitor (When romanced) into the field. Originally, he’d be concerned about them until he saw how impressive their abilities were.   
> I wanted a twist on this. What if Cullen saw her fighting and it turned him on. Hmm… so we have for your enjoyment: Cullen and my OC Diana Trevelyan. NSFW and I like it that way.
> 
> Some talk of gore, blood and of course sex. Enjoy!

The entire journey to the Shrine of Dumat had been quiet. More so than she was used to and in stark contrast to the clatter of metal and scent of blood that awaited them at their destination. Cullen had been too focused on fighting, too honed-in on finding Samson that he didn’t even think about Diana while he hewed down red templar after red templar.   
Searching the burning ruins, it became reality that once again, Samson had evaded him. Once again just outside of his reach. Collecting everything they could use they settled camp a few kilometers from the smoking building.   
Everyone was on high alert and exhausted from their fight having also endured the thrum of red lyrium. Cullen in particular, found his mood much improved once he put distance between himself and the angry crystal. Taking shifts, they all kept vigil less any of the red templars were lurking in the near by woods. To his surprise it was an uneventful evening. With everyone rested they began the trek back to Skyhold. It would take several days and while there was no immediate rush, Cullen couldn’t shake the feeling they were being followed.  
“We are being followed,” Diana lowered her voice as she steered her horse close to his, “they intend to ambush us at the pass, ahead.” She maintained her calm demeanor as she smiled, “don’t fuss too much, they’ll know we’re on to them. I haven’t got a proper count of their numbers but I believe we are out numbered.” Looking back over her shoulder she smiled to Bull, “the Commander wishes to stop up head, he needs a moment.” Turning back, she hissed, “play along.”  
“Yes, if you don’t mind of course,” Cullen nodded over his shoulder. The hairs on his neck were standing as he followed Diana’s lead. Hoping down from his horse he handed the reigns to Diana. “I don’t understand your plan.”  
Stifling a giggle, she tied the horses together and passed the reigns around a tree along their path, “take the advantage away. If we linger, they will grow impatient. Striking us in anger and hurry, losing their edge. It may not be a perfect win, but it assures us less aches come the morning.” The others clattered up to them jumping from their horses. “Be ready, it won’t be long. The fat one over there just sneezed,” she lilted her head towards a massive oak. “There’s at least a dozen of them, if not more. I can’t be sure. Lost count last night.”  
“Last night?” Cullen half squeaked out as his thumb traced the pommel of his hilt. He had thought they had been lucky to walk away from the Shrine with no one giving chase. Now here was Diana pointing out too much for his brain to focus on.  
Clicking her tongue Diana patted his arm, “don’t take it personally, Commander, you are an ex-templar not a seasoned tracker. I’m sure only the Dalish rival my skills. Now if I were you,” she pulled her sword and unhooked her buckler from her shoulder, “I would prepare. This is going to be a close one. Thankful they didn’t bring any archers.”  
No sooner had she leveled her shield did the red templars spring from the woods. Cullen braced himself best he could but panic rose in his chest. In the rush before he hadn’t seen her skill, and while her tracking and estimates of the red templars were accurate, could she back that with sword skill. His questions were being answer before him as she charged the first soldiers, her blade glinting in the late morning sun.   
Shields clashed as she slammed head long into the templar. Not risking a power struggle, she slammed into his shield and using the momentum, sprang off her feet and rolled around him. With no time to react she quickly found the weak spot in his armor and drove her blade in deep. Crimson splattered down the grooves of the blade, splashing along her gloved hand and the dirt path.   
Cullen couldn’t help the swell filling his chest and travelling even lower. There was a fluidic and gracefulness to her movements. Acrobatic strength and raw beauty as she dealt death. Giving his head a shake he refocused on the men pouring from the woods.   
Magic and metal singed and sang as they battled on. Smoke and blood filling the air as their group dealt measured death. Diana felt herself tiring, “we need to finish this, Dorian!”   
“I’m too pretty to die,” he howled as he cast out. Reaching in his robes he pulled another lyrium potion. Sucking it back quickly he shivered under the rush of power, “get behind me!” Everyone rushed towards Dorian seeing his hands pulse and swirl in a sparkling purple flare. Focusing the energy his lip quivered in a grand smirk. Casting out towards the largest guy he thrust the magic forward. “You may want to take cover,” he grunted forcing out a barrier before them, “and for those with tender stomachs, I wouldn’t look.” As he spoke the vibrant ball of magic entered the body before them. The red templar twitched, doubled over and let out a feral yelp before his eyes started to glow. “One more second,” Dorian grinned holding his open hand out. “and, now.” Dorian clenched his open hand into a tight fist. Magic flickered from his palm. The red templar’s back bent backwards sharply as he howled again. His howling burst as his body bubbled and his armor squealed as the metal twisted. In a bright flare of light, the man exploded, sending a shockwave of bone shards into the unsuspecting group of red templars surrounding him.   
“Dorian…” Cullen groaned as blood sputtered out of the wretched corpses laying on the ground. Some of them still alive as they groaned and twitched along the ground. Gripping their wounds, sections of the man’s ribs imbedded in their faces, chests, limbs.   
“Let’s finish them quickly, they’ve suffered enough,” Diana smirked as she kicked at the one before her, “perhaps not quite enough.” Going about the wet work they finished off the men quickly. Looting through to salvage anything useful. Once that was done, Diana slashed a section of fabric from a fallen templar and calmly strolled over to the small stream running by the road. Dipping her blade in she hummed to herself as she cleaned off the blood and matter. Wiping herself down she sheathed her sword and hooked her shield to her horse, “we should get to our campsite before the stars are forced to light our way.”  
Cullen was dumbstruck. Her calm demeanor, a cool sense of strength and sureness that lit a sense of wonder and adoration deep in the pit of his gut. Clumsily following her lead, he climbed atop of his horse and followed closely behind her. He was mesmerized by the sway of her fiery hair as he hung down her back. How her shoulder rose and fell with the cantor of the stallion beneath her.   
“See something interesting, dear Commander,” Dorian bristled next to him. “Perhaps you should take the night off watch, you’re of little use to the group if you can’t focus.”  
“I… I… uh…” he rubbed at the base of his neck, cheeks blooming a brilliant red.  
“Hush, you are adorable, indeed,” Dorian chuckled as he kicked his horse up to meet with Diana.  
Cullen fumbled with the reigns as he tried not to look up. Keeping his head down he stumbled over what he would say to her once they made camp. Surely by now Dorian had told her of his boyish fawning. Trotting along he maintained his position with the group, only lifting his head once he caught the sound of feet hitting the ground before him. Stumbling along he jumped from his horse too. They must have arrived at their site.   
Everyone did their chores from collecting firewood, to setting up tents and setting out cooking gear. Things moved rapidly as night began to creep over the horizon. It flowed smoothly and without much hassle dinner was bubbling away in the pot upon the crackling fire. Crowded around that fire they all laughed and tittered about the day, Diana’s unique catch of the fat templar, and the extra half day it would take to reach Skyhold.   
“Dearest cousin, please, get some rest. Bull has offered to take the first watch. Varric is going to assume the second and,” letting out a groan Dorian rolled his eyes back at Bull, “I shall take the final watch.”   
Letting a coiled grin kiss her lips Diana peered towards Cullen as she spoke, “well dearest cousin that is quite generous of all of you. I appreciate the efforts put forth.” Rising she tipped her head to everyone, “I should bid you all good night then, since I’m sure the Commander will want to make up for lost time.” Hiding the grin cracking across her face she licked her lips, “I’m certain he will want to ride hard tomorrow to reach Skyhold.”  
Cullen furrowed his brow, not picking up on the subtle innuendo of her speech. Feeling a stubby finger poke his side he glanced over to Varric. “Follow her Curly, Maker’s breath you’re slow tonight.” Eyes flashing wide Cullen staggered back as he watched Diana slip into her tent, “what?” he barely mumbled.  
“Bull would you kindly speak to the man,” Dorian waved his arm as he disappeared into his tent.  
Bull slapped Cullen across the back as Varric threw up his hands and sauntered off to his tent, “Cullen, go get her. A little after battle sex, hot and heavy. Best way to cool off.”  
Cullen flushed red as he stood sharply, “I… uh… well…” turning about he realize he was alone with Bull, “good night, Bull.” Keeping his head low he rushed off towards the tents. Peeking over his shoulder he saw Bull’s face down adding another thick log to the fire. Clenching his jaw tightly he went for it, ducking into her tent.  
“I was wondering if you were going to figure it out,” Diana lay upon the top of her bedroll, in nothing but her smalls and bra band.   
Lips pressed tightly together Cullen stifled a long groaning grunt as he began tugging at his armor. Practiced hands slipping buckles and clasps as he watched her toy with the lip of her bra band. Her finger dipping under the fabric and ringing around the edge plunging between her bountiful bosom.   
Kicking at his boots he nearly tumbled to the floor. Righting himself he pulled the last pieces of his armor off and discarded them to the side. Pulling his shirt over his head he let out a throaty half growl, “I don’t wish the entire camp to know what we’re doing tonight.”  
Reaching behind her she unclipped her bra band, catching the material against her breast she sighed, “of course. Believe me when I say you don’t want to give Iron Bull ideas when Dorian is around.”  
Finishing with the ties to his pants he hurriedly hauled them down. Standing before her, naked and ready he licked his lips, “good. Take it off, now.” His voice was low and smacked of his stern Commander tone.  
Purring she tossed the bra band at his face. Looping her finger tips in her smalls she stood up, “yes Commander,” turning sideways she shimmied her hips, dragging the clothe inch by painstaking inch down her toned, bronze thighs. It was too much as he sucked in his bottom lip, sinking his teeth into the stubble patch of skin beneath. Tossing her bra band towards his armor he stalked towards her, half primal predator half remaining in control. He knew she loved to unleash this side. Pure carnal sin and animal ferocity nestled just underneath his cool veneer.  
Sinking to her knees she licked her lips, waiting for him to come closer. Taking as much joy in teasing her as she did in tease him he got down to his fours. His eyes never leaving hers as he crawled towards her, the beast in steady pursuit. His eyes drove her back, upon her elbows and down to the bedroll, where he loomed over her. Kneeing her legs open his breath heavy, he pressed her down into the woven blankets, “I’ve wanted you all day.”  
Dragging her nails along his shoulders and up into his hair she sighed, “seeing me fight turns you on?” It was less a question, and more a sinful statement as she nipped his bottom lip, drawing a harsh moan from him.   
“You are grace and death,” he sealed his lips to her, eager and forceful, just how she always craved him. Leaning further into her he craved the sounds she could make. Low and wicked murmurs that made him weak. Taking her lip in his teeth he graced them over the sensitive flesh, “you are sin and base, a demon wrapped in sweet promises.”  
Licking his upper lip, she grinned against his mouth, “I love when you talk dirty to me.” Pulling him back into herself she snaked her hands down his neck, over the taut muscles of his back, passing countless scars as she reached over the small of his back to grasp his rear tightly in her palms. Forcing him forward she felt his tip twitch at the sudden dip into her warmth. Shuddering she threw her head back, “fuck, yes,” she gritted out between her teeth. “Fuck me hard, Cullen. Lay claim to me.”  
A thunderous bellow held tightly in his chest as he thrust into her, driving himself as deep as he could. Gasping above he, he seized her wrists. Pinning them over her head in one hand he grinned, “how do you ask for such things?” His face loomed over hers just beyond her reach. Struggling would be ineffective against his size and strength but he knew she would. Knew she loved the chase, the callous and naked approach to their love making. She bucked under him, twisting her hip against his, forcing him in and out of her. Leaning back, he grinned, “that’s not being a very good girl, is it?” He tugged on her nipple, earning another low hiss and curse. “How do we ask for such things?” He enjoyed being in control, enjoyed commanding her in such a way. A way he never thought of until she came along, equal parts fire and tempered water, and only for him.  
“Fuck me hard, Commander, please,” her doe eyes batted their long lashes as her lips pouted.   
He twitched hard inside of her, so much so she gasped at the sudden shift. How he loved this game, how it drove him higher. He couldn’t last, wouldn’t last much longer and by the tightening around his length, she couldn’t either. Giving her breast, a firm swat he grinned, “did you want your hands back, temptress?”  
“Mhmm, please Commander. I wish to touch you,” licking her lips she eyed him like a hungry wolf prepared to devour him whole.   
Slapping her other breast, he released her hands, “good girl.” His voice was low as he rocked his hips, “come here,” he opened his arms to her as he leaned back upon his knees. Helping her into his lap he thrust up into her, her own hips matching his rhythm made the tent spin. Light was fading, the tent whirled and the delicious sounds of her sighs and moans were in his ear as he clutched her to him, “damnit Di…” he panted. His walls were closing in, sound and atmosphere washing away in the cloudy haze swirling about him. Her voice broke the sensation, “fill me, fuck me.” Burying his face in her breasts he sucked one of the stiff peaks into his mouth hard. Her half cry was muffled as she sank her teeth into her palm to muffle herself. Squeezing her rear in the other hand he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Another thrust and both were squelching their wails. Riding their climax together, their breaths frantic and gasping. He released her breast and rested his forehead against hers.   
Wrapping her arms around his neck she let out a soft giggle, “you are a delectable prince.”  
Chuckling along with her, he struggled to catch his breath, “I love you, Diana. I hope you know that.”  
Giving his rear, a firm swat she let out a chorus of giggles, “of course I do, silly. I would never allow anyone else to ride me like you.” Seeing his face twist up in an odd assortment of confusion and amusement she laughed again, “oh Cullen, you are such an innocent little creature. Never change.” Carefully slipping off his lap she swiped a rag from her bag and tidied them off, “come, sleep. I’m sure you’ll be marching us at a wicked pace come morning.”  
Giving his head a shake he sighed, “I shall never get used to your humor and sense of carefree flippancy.”  
“Flippancy?” she laughed again, “Maker Cullen, I’m only getting started,” winking she patted the bedroll, “come on. There’s room for two.”   
Sinking into the bedroll, he cradled her in his arms, “thank you.”  
Wiping the sweat from his brow she nestled into his chest, “no thank you my dearest. I love you, Cullen Stanton Rutherford. Even if I don’t say it nearly enough, know I do. Now hush before you make me get all mushy.”  
Snuggling her tightly he sighed, “perish the thought.”


	21. December First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 1st, it’s the time we all prepare for the holidays and I was staring at my Christmas tree. While I watched the lights, I came to this. Enjoy!
> 
> Modern setting/ December 1st - Pairing of Cullen and my Diana Trevelyan -Fluff and short

Snow fluttered down by the window and Diana sighed, Cullen was stretched up on his tippy toes placing the angel upon the tip of the tree. His shirt lifting up to expose his toned stomach, and the dimple upon the small of his back, “Christmas is a wonderful season.”

“You’re staring at my ass, I don’t think you need a season to stare.” Tying the little twist tie around the top he secured the angel, “how’s the hot cocoa coming?” 

Stirring the pot from the kitchen, she giggled, “I’ve never made it this way to be fair. I’m looking forward to trying your family recipe.” 

With the angel secured, he began stringing the lights. Glimmering white bulbs blinked as he wound them around. “How does it look from back there?” 

“Perfect,” she sighed leaning over the counter as she watched him bend down to secure the lights about the base. “It’s ready to decorate.”

Standing back, Cullen made his way into the kitchen. Giving the mixture a gentle stir he sniffed over the pot, waving the air towards his nose, “it smells just like my mother used to make.” Turning he pulled Diana into himself, “I couldn’t think of a better person to spend the holidays with.”

“Careful,” Diana giggled, “there’s still twenty-four days till Santa comes."


	22. A Christmas to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. - I was listening to Christmas carols while decorating. One of my childhood favourites came on and well, I came up with this. 
> 
> The carol is old, but if you want to hear it yourself google this: Christmas to Remember by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers.
> 
> Characters are Cullen Rutherford, Diana Trevelyan, and mentions of Dorian Pavus and Iron Bull. Thank you!

“Come on, a trip to Tahoe is the thing to cure this,” Dorian waved his hands over Cullen, “sulking mess.”

“I’m not sulking,” Cullen laid on the couch, his arm pressed over his eyes. It hadn’t been more than two weeks since Jessica had left him. Claiming they were two different people, so different that she needed to move on. Moving on for him, hadn’t been so easy. He’s purchased the engagement ring, booked the trip to Tahoe and was set to propose Christmas Eve. Now the ring sat in the top of his dresser, and he was laid out on his best friend Dorian’s, couch. On the edge of a full melt down.

“Then we do this,” Dorian swatted at Cullen’s arm, knocking it away from his eyes. “I’ll buy another ticket. Bull and I will join you. Have a fun time. Do some skiing, drink some boozy hot chocolate and find you some wonderful bimbo to enjoy a quick holiday tryst with.”

Furrowing his brow, he grumbled, “I highly doubt fucking my holiday away is going to make this any better.”

“It can’t hurt to try. Plus, you love all that skiing, chalet, hot chocolate fluff. I’ll even bet there will be some ladies in the same boat.” Sighing Dorian took Cullen’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze, “for the love of the Maker, you’re going. Whether Bull has to drag you!”

This made Cullen chuckle, and that chuckle burst into a full belly laugh. Rising up on his elbows, Cullen nodded, “fine. Fine. We leave in two days. Maker forbid you have to drag me.”

 

Sitting at the airport, Cullen tugged his luggage behind him, a carry on slung over his shoulder. “Looks like we’ll be arriving on time at least.”

“Ah yes, a short two-hour flight and we’ll be enjoying the frigid landscape of icy and snow.” Dorian sighed, “unlike you I detest the cold. If it wasn’t the idea of a warm chalet, high quality room service and endless -inclusive- drinks, I would have declined and had Bull toss you on the plane.” 

“Still a chance to back out now. I hear the beaches in Punta Cana would be perfect this time of year.” Cullen took another step forward, in line at the security gate. 

“Tempting. But who will watch over you? No, I shall suffer the bitter cold, and obscene amount of fur rugs, which I’m betting will literally be everywhere, to keep you company.” Placing his luggage on the conveyor belt he held his ticket out to be scanned by the security agent. 

Rolling his eyes Cullen stood behind him, Bull already waiting for them on the other side of the security gate, his luggage in his hand. Not wanting to talk, any more, about the trip or how cold it would be, Cullen simply acknowledged the security as he put his carry on through the x-ray scanner. Giggling he watched as Dorian set off the security scanner. He’d lost count ages ago how many times that happened when they traveled. Dorian had more piercings, and wore more jewelry than many of the women he’d dated. 

“I know, in the body scanner or a personal pat down. You’re not my type, I’ll take the scanner.” Dorian boldly tramped into the tube and held his hands out. “Tell me when you’ve seen enough.”

Cullen stuffed his knuckle in his mouth as the security guard’s face ghosted before boiling over to a cherry red. His items ran through the scanner quickly and he walked through the metal detector. Nothing went off, his usual prudence paying off. Collecting his stuff, he met Bull on the other side. “You enjoy this as much as I do?”

“Oh yeah,” Bull snorted as Dorian strutted out of the body scanner, collecting his baggage. 

“If you two hens are done clucking, we have a plane to board,” Dorian huffed as he paced past them towards their boarding gate number.

 

Two hours later and they were in the cab heading to the chalet. Cullen’s eyes grew wide as he looked at the log cabin build of the enormous lodge, “I was not expecting this.” 

“It’s magical,” Bull sighed seeing the icicle lights hung across the roof top, and fairy lights entwining the bushes at the front doors. Crisp, white, powdered snow edging everything. 

“I… well it rather is,” Dorian sat shocked, “perhaps, it won’t be as bad as I believed.” 

“We’re not in the snow yet,” Cullen chuckled as they got out of the cab and went into the chalet. 

Bright red ribbons adorned nearly every object you could put a bow on. Cathedral ceilings that met a wall of windows gave the room an airy, expansive feeling. In the middle of the open concept sitting area stood a tree that nearly touched the vaulted ceiling. Traditional reds, greens, silver and gold ornaments shimmered against the strands of blinking white lights. 

Cullen stood at the front desk, “checking in please, Rutherford, Pavus plus one.”

Typing away the woman behind the counter smiled, “I have it here. Your room keys,” sliding two keys over the counter, and a pamphlet she informed him of the important information then passed another brochure. One on the skiing times, classes and private lessons. “Also, we have a continental breakfast, buffet lunch and sit-down dinner. The first sheet has all the times and if you require a special diet we can accommodate most needs. Please enjoy your weekend! ” 

Taking the papers, he signed the log book and passed a key to Dorian, a second set of papers being slid towards him by the attendant, “nothing further and thank you!” 

Together they located their rooms, across the hall from one another. Cullen entered and looked around. Opulent and spacious, were the first things that came to his mind as she placed his suitcase on the luggage stand. ‘Think positive,’ he mumbled to himself as he gave a look around. It was already starting to get dark and dinner would be soon. Setting his items out as he liked he prepared to meet up with Dorian and Bull for dinner. 

 

“Vishante Kaffas! How did I let you talk me into this madness!” Dorian shuddered as he clung to Bull’s arm. 

Bull returned his tight squeeze with a deep howling laugh, “skiing is the entire point of the chalet Dorian. Maker, you can’t ski, can you?”

Cullen bit the edge of his tongue between his molars, trying to stifle the laugh that was bubbling up. He knew better than to heckle Dorian over his lack of experience with snow. Instead he sat back as the chair lift carried them higher and higher up the mountain side. 

“I… well… that’s not the point.” Dorian crossed his arms, sitting as far back in on the lift as he could get, his ski poles dangling down between his feet.

“Cullen, you mind if I take Dorian to the bunny slope? I know you’ve been at this since you were little. Don’t want to ruin your trip.” Bull shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Dorian’s shoulders.

Nodding Cullen pulled his goggles down over his eyes, the sunlight reflecting off the fresh powder beginning to bother him, “thank you. Be careful with him. Wouldn’t want to see Dorian freeze to death.” Dorian shot him a look and Cullen was thankful the lift had reached the top. “Bunny hill is to the left over that way, just follow the signs. It’s the same on any hill.” 

“Thanks Cullen. We’ll catch you for dinner tonight. Have fun!” Bull’s grin was nearly as white as the snow.

Giving a final nod, Cullen skied off towards the advanced hill. 

 

Crisp, icy wind blew over his face as he rushed down the slope. He felt alive as his skis cut paths through the powder, traveling towards the end of the hill. Seeing similar people enjoying the adrenaline rush as they carved their own paths to the bottom. 

Enjoying his own rush, he slid in to the bottom and pulled his googles up to turn and look back over the hill he’d just conquered. Smiling widely, he had to admit he did feel better. 

“Well hello there,” a female’s sultry voice tugged him to turn back about. “You know how to ski, a bonus when at a resort dedicated to it.” She was grinning, a brilliant white smile, rimmed with thick, lush lips. Tugging her googles up to rest upon her forehead, she held out her hand, “Diana Trevelyan, ski instructor. Well, not right now, I’m on vacation.”   
Extending his hand to her, he was confused, “Cullen Rutherford, vacationing.” Smiling he chuckled. “Want to grab a hot chocolate?”

“And here I thought I’d have to ask you,” grinning she flicked her googles back down and began shuffling towards the ski rental shack. 

Together they turned their skis in and walked the short distance to the café inside the chalet’s east wing doors. Approaching the counter, Cullen tugged his gloves off and tucked them into his pockets, “I’ll take a hot chocolate, marshmallows and whip please. Diana?” 

“Half hot chocolate, half coffee with whip, please,” licking her lips she’d already tugged her gloves off and slipped them into her pockets. 

As the barista worked their orders Cullen eyed a quiet corner near a stone fireplace, “over there alright to sit and chat? Or is this a quick grab and run order?” He gave a half chuckle at his lame joke.

Smiling she looked to where he was pointing, “private, quiet and warm. I like it.”

Reaching for the drinks Cullen didn’t know what to make of her yet. Following her to the spot he’d selected he placed the mugs on the glass table top before beginning to unzip his jacket. Diana followed suit, slipping her googles into her jacket sleeve with her knit toque. It was then, with her coat removed that Cullen finally got a good look at her.   
Crimson coils that waved down just slightly past her shoulders as she ran her finger tips through it. Bronze skin, glistened in the sunlight filtering through the windows. Despite the sweat that still clung to her temples, her makeup was flawless. When she finished combing her fingers through her hair she flicked her eyes up at him, deep wells of forest green showed intelligence and a fire inside her that lit an interest in him. 

“See something you like?” she purred, tossing her jacket onto the seat beside her. “I know I do.”

Chuckling, he stammered a bit, reaching up he rubbed at the tense muscles of his neck, “you are rather forward.”

Sitting in her seat she picked up her mug, “I see no point in playing bashful and beating around it. I enjoy a direct route. That way I know my efforts aren’t wasted. I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable. I simply figured an attractive man, such as you, would be used to it.” Blowing on her drink she smiled, peering up at him through her long, raven lashes.

“I… well…” Cullen slunk down into his seat, “not really.” Shaking his head, he knew he was being the fool. A gorgeous woman, not only interesting but interested in him. Throwing caution to the wind he grabbed his cup, “I’m interested. How do we proceed?”

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, Diana made a hum of satisfaction, “now that’s the ticket.” Sipping her beverage, the swirl of chocolate, enhanced by the bitterness of the coffee she sighed, “we talk. See what we have in common, see if we enjoy each other more than a quick peek. I’m here for the week and I brought no one with me.”

 

When Diana excused herself for a moment, Cullen used the opportunity to text Dorian, ‘go to dinner without me. Don’t worry about me. I’m occupied and content to be so.’ Slipping his phone to do not disturb he quickly zipped it into his jacket pocket. There was still a good chunk of daylight left and Diana was captivating. He’s made up his mind right then and there that he was inviting her to dinner. At the least dinner. ‘How can two strangers meet and so willingly surrender,’ he mused as he stared out the window, snow gently fluttering down to the ground, sparkled in the waning light of day. 

“Miss me?” Diana chuckled as she returned to her seat. 

Seeing her he couldn’t help but smile and now was a good a time as any, “would you care to join me for dinner?” His eyes flew wide as both started laughing. She had uttered the same sentence in perfect unison with him. 

“Yes,” again together they answered, continuing their snickering and Cullen letting out a snorting giggle. 

Diana began laughing harder at the sudden snorting nerd laugh that slipped from him, “oh don’t do that again, my sides, my sides!” She gripped her stomach, half doubling over as she tried to catch her breath. 

Wiping at the tear that trickled from his eye Cullen shook his head, “Maker, that was… something.” Snickering again he checked the clock upon the wall, “we have an hour till dinner. I would assume you’d like to get out of your ski gear.”

“I’m sure you’d like to get out of yours as well,” smiling she grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket, “care to give me your number or do you plan on being coy with me?”  
Taking her phone, he entered his information, “not yet.”

“A spark of power, I like that.” Taking the phone back she let her fingers glide over his, “I’ll text you when I’m ready, and we can meet in the restaurant.” Picking up her gear she pocketed the phone, “I must warn you now, I clean up fairly well. I’ll be very, very interested to see how well you do, Mr. Rutherford.” 

 

He was rushing about his room, in a mad dash to ready himself. He had showered, stripping down the second his door shut and locked. His hands shook terribly as he shaved, a fresh, smoothness to his face that he loved. Apply lotions to soften his skin, apply pomade to smooth out his unruly curls he looked himself over in the mirror for what could have easily been the hundredth time, he finally rushed back into his room. Flinging clothes from his bag he was unsure what to wear. ‘No, this is ridiculous,’ he scolded himself, ‘just get it together.’ Selecting his only dress pants he packed and his favourite burgundy polo shirt he dressed. Tucking his shirt into his pants he looped his leather belt around his waist before giving himself a look over in the full-length mirror, ‘better.’ 

Taking his phone off the tv stand he checked his messages. One from Dorian, telling him to ‘go get it,’ he could tell it was Bull who was responding, and it made him snicker again. As he finished reading his message, he got a text message from an unknown number. He was confident it was Diana. Clicking it open he let out a moan. A single word text with a picture. “Ready?” it read, with an image of her in all black lace lingerie. 

Fumbling he replied best he could, ‘yes.’ Rolling his eyes, he was hoping for something witty, but that image was too much. ‘How did you manage to get this lucky? Seriously, am I dead?’ he shook his head, collecting his room key. ‘I must be dead. I hit a tree out there today, and died. This is all some Maker’s created bliss.’ 

Shutting his door behind him, he gave it a tug to be sure it was closed before heading to dinner. He needed that extra moment to get his head screwed on right. Getting to the restaurant he felt the buzz of his phone go off. Tugging it out, he read the message, “by the fireplace. They just threw on the slow burning wood.” Pocketing it again, he scanned the room quickly and found the corner, with the stack chimney. Walking through, he politely excused his way to the table. When he came around the brick work he gasped. Diana hadn’t lied about cleaning up. Her fiery hair was half pulled up, her curls full of luster and volume, crested her shoulders. Bare shoulders, as she was wearing a strapless cocktail dress that hit just below her knee. It was tight, lace in a deep plum, and he couldn’t take his eyes from it.

“You like? I did say I clean up very well.” Giggling she took his hand and half hauled him into the corner booth chairs she was sitting in, “we need a drink. I hope you don’t mind, I went ahead and ordered champagne. Tis the season for some bubbles.”

Cullen took the glass that was held out to him, “this is… you are some fast talking lover.”

“Lover, hmmm?” she purred leaning into him, “perhaps. I bet even in your wildest dreams it never got this good.”

“Not even a little,” Cullen sighed, catching a whiff of her scent. Sweet and spicy, floral and delicate. “I’m not entirely convinced I didn’t die on the slopes out there, and right now I am being treated to life’s sinful pleasures at the seat of the Maker himself.”

Taking a sip from her flute she nuzzled into him, “and here I thought I had perished in some terrible skiing accident. I am not disappointed either way.” 

“Neither am I.” Cullen hadn’t let go like this in far too long and it came easily with Diana. So easily he really did wonder if he was dreaming or dead. She was practically in his lap as they sipped the sweet champagne and indulged in their rich meals. All while the fireplace crackled and popped near by. Wrapped together they chatted away, teasing words and tantalizing tidbits about their lives.

Diana was a writer. A writer of what, she wouldn’t get into, but she enjoyed talking about the joys of working from home. She seemed interested in Cullen’s words as he spoke, and he ended up opening up about his reasons for coming to Tahoe and to his surprise she admitted a similar story. Cullen couldn’t believe it when she told him where she was living. Only a half hour drive from him.

How his heart sang as they talked and ate, laughed and joked. Even singing along to some of the carols played by the pianist. The night wore on and they didn’t want it to end. Cullen only had the weekend at the Chalet and soon he would have to leave. “I don’t want this to end,” he sighed as she toyed with the stem of her glass.

“Come back to my room,” turning to him she placed her hand on his chest, “please?”

There was no hesitation as he let her tug him to a stand, “lead the way, my lady.”

 

When the door closed behind Cullen he wasn’t prepared for what came next. Diana’s hands wound around his waist, and he could feel her breath upon his shoulder, “Diana,” he moaned out as her fingers plied at his belt. 

“Tell me to stop and I will, don’t and I will promise you the night is only just beginning,” her velvet voice sent shivers down his spine. 

Spinning in her arms his hands flew to her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands carding through her hair, soft and thick, to trail down her back. Fingers finding the zipper that held her dress to her body and slowly he pulled it down, as she moaned into his mouth, her own hands vigorously tugging at his trousers. 

Her finger dipped into the front of his pants, as she walked them towards the bed. The heavy down filled comforter, rustled as her calves brushed against it.

“Do you want this?” His voice came hot and broken against her neck.

“Yes, a thousand times yes,” Diana let out a sinful gasp as Cullen undid the dress in one jerk of his hand. Tossing in to the side, she now stood before him in the same delectable lace lingerie the picture she sent earlier showed. He could feel his pants becoming unbearably tight she her fingers deftly worked to undo his belt. 

The room was dimly lit, the small nightlight in the bathroom and the gas fire place casting vignettes of their impassioned flurry of movements. 

Palms, and fingers danced over fabrics, tugging and removing pieces, haphazardly strewn about the room. Collapsing together upon the bed there was a tangle of limbs, as the room filled with the shameless sighs and divine mewls. 

Cullen felt the fog roll over him as his body reacted to each touch from her silken hands. Each time she kissed a patch of skin, drew it into her mouth and sucked. It was a swell of pain and pleasure, mounting ever higher as his mind became blank. Only the moment, the feeling, the intensity bearing any level of importance. 

He focused on the sounds she was making, heeding the gasps and sighs, the near half screams as he kissed her lips, trailed down her neck, nipping and suckling as he went, till he reached her breasts. Two flawless breasts, dusted with freckles and scented with rich perfume. His palm ran over the heated flesh and she bridged her back, raising them into his hand and he knew then that he would devote his attentions there first. Winding her up as tight as he could, building the pressure inside of her, till he knew she could not take another teasing second. Then and only then would he give in. 

Tongue swirling over one pert tip, he rolled the other between his fingers, his own needs growing as she writhed under him. Her hands were in her own hair as she bucked into him, her whines becoming higher as she began to plead with him, “please… I need… fuck…”

Blowing across the wet peak, she let out a cry, “not yet.” Satisfied with the redness of the one he had in his mouth, and trailed his hand lower, while his mouth lavished the other one. Running his finger down her slit he hummed against her chest, “Maker’s breath.” 

“Please,” she was begging now, and he was beginning to think she may be there. Running his digit back down again she growled at him, “I can’t.” 

Moving to seat himself between her legs he slicked his hand against her, “I…”

“I’m fine, just fuck me damnit!” Managing to hook her ankles around his waist, she tugged as hard as she could. Driving him into her, nearly to the hilt without any resistance. She was riding him from below, throwing her head back against the bed as she let out another gasping moan. 

Her movement was making him dizzy. He couldn’t help but begin to thrust into her, hard and by the half screams coming from her swollen ruby lips he figured she was enjoying it. So much so he hadn’t expected the sudden feel of her walls clenching around him. Her orgasm took them both by surprise and he picked up his pace. His rhythm breaking, sweat beading up at his neck he felt it closing in as she screamed out and climaxed a second time. With no immediate option he pulled out and pumped himself upon her stomach. Guilt racking over him, “I… I’m… sorry,” he was panting.

Letting a long, satisfied sigh out, Diana shook her head, “no you aren’t and that’s ok. Let me clean up,” with shaking legs she disappeared into the bathroom, only to toss a hand towel at him. “For you.”

Catching it, he did his best to clean up. Hearing the water running he figured she’d jumped into the shower. Unsure of what to do, he tossed the towel on the floor and laid in bed, catching his breath. 

It was a king-sized mattress, plush and inviting. He had nearly fallen asleep when he felt the bed dip and her warm body press up against his. “Better?” he mumbled out as his lids grew heavy.

“One question,” she sighed, curling into his chest, “can we do this next winter?”

Chuckling he sighed, “this is most definitely a Christmas to remember.”

 

Come morning he was still wrapped around her and the gentle sound of her breathing, let him know it was real. All of it was real. He knew he was leaving tomorrow, back to the daily grind of his life. 

“Good morning handsome,” Diana purred as she rolled to face him.

Brushing her locks from her face, Cullen smiled, “and here I thought I was dreaming.”

“Or dead, remember?” Chuckling softly Diana sighed. “I have to admit something to you. I lied.”

“Lied? I don’t understand.”

“I fly out tomorrow. I won’t be here a week. The rest, all true,” grinning she laughed again, “I had you worried for a moment there. I saw it, true dread crept over those gorgeous amber orbs.”

Shaking his head, he groaned, “I don’t suppose this can last outside of the Tahoe ski chalet?”

“If you want to try, I’d be more than willing to.” Now it was the first time Diana blushed and right then Cullen knew it was as honest and raw a moment as she had had. Holding her closer to him, he kissed her forehead. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
